


You are my home

by Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Caitlin Snow, Bottom Kurt, Caring Sebastian, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Kurtbastian, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Sebastian, Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez Friendship, M/M, Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Multi, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Poor Sebastian, Pre-Relationship, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez Friendship, Santana Lopez & Sebastian Smythe Friendship, Top Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 22,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Summary: Sebastian Smythe was a jerk in high school and karma punished him pretty hard. After graduation his parents divorced and he lost the privilege of being able to use dad's money. He could barely pay for college and living in New York was really expensive to begin with. So he started working as a bartender and one night his past caught him again. Because what the hell was Kurt Hummel of all people doing here and why he looked so devasted? More importantly why did Sebastian Smythe cared?
Relationships: Barry Allen & Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen/Kurt Hummel, Barry Allen/Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Dani/Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 110
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel had everything he dreamt of he was studying at NYADA, lived in New York and worked as an intern at Vogue. And until recently he had the love of his life too. But that wasn’t the truth anymore Blaine had cheated on him. They broke up a month ago and Kurt was still miserable. He was lost and tonight he was walking through the busy streets of the city of his dreams without final destination. On his way home he passed a LGBT club and something about that building made him take a couple steps back and slowly walk towards the line. He got in only a few minutes later and was surprised it was half a club and half a strip club but both sections had enough space on its own. It was interesting and unusual. Kurt’s phone buzzed and when he saw a Facebook notification he paled and was doing his best not to Break down. Blaine Anderson is in relationship with Dave Karofsky. Kurt was devasted, angry and sad and determined. He was going to get drunk and forget. It wasn’t responsible but he didn’t want to be responsible tonight. He hid his phone in his pocket and headed to the bar.

“ make me the strongest drink you can manege.”

He said without looking at the bartender. He did look at him however, when he heard familiar voice.

“ Kurt?”

“ Sebastian?”

Kurt’s eyes met the green ones and he couldn’t focus on anything else. Both boys were starring at each other without words. Neither of them knew that tonight was just the begging and that from this moment their lives will change forever…


	2. Chapter 2

“ Kurt?”

“Sebastian?”

After what seemed like hours Kurt forced himself to stop starring at Sebastian who got even sexier from high school, not that Kurt will ever say that to him. He was so tired and sad that he didn’t even consider being mean, he just simply smiled at Sebastian and asked him for a drink.

To say that Sebastian was surprised was an understatement. What happened to the gorgeous boy in front of him? Did he just thought of Kurt Hummel as gorgeous? What the hell? He mixed Kurt pretty strong drink. It was evident that he needed a break.

“ So what are you doing in a place like this Sebastian?”

“Why do you care?”

It was a reflex an instant defence but in this situation it seemed wrong.

“ Sorry reflex… I had some difficulties and I need the money. What about you, what happened? You don’t seem happy.”

“ I haven’t been happy in quite a while Sebastian. Blaine… He cheated and now he’s with the guy who threatened my life.”

Sebastian didn’t know what to say to that, he just stared at Kurt mouth agape. What was wrong with the hobbit didn’t he see what he had? Kurt dispite his high irritating voice wich wasn’t so irritating if he was honest, was pretty sexy. Still in shock Sebastian poured himself a shot and drank it.

“ Is he blind or what?”

Now was Kurt’s turn to be shocked. Since when Sebastian Smythe took Kurt’s side let alone complimented him? Maybe he really changed. Kurt decided to give him a chance and smiled.

“ Maybe… So change of subject, How often do you work?”

“ Pretty much all week except weekends…”

Conversation went on and Kurt had the best time in a long time. When he dicided to go home he said goodbye and before he could second guess it he turned to Sebastian.

“ Give me your phone.”

Sebastian did with raised eyebrow.

Kurt took it and saved his number in it he shook his head and wrote and wrote a nickname to it then he called himself so he had Sebastian’s number as well. He gave the phone back to him and smiled.

“ Call me if you want to talk, good night Sebastian. I might see you tomorrow.”

Sebastian just watched as Kurt Hummel walked away from him with amusement. He checked contact list and chuckled when he found Kurt’s number saved under Princess. He couldn’t believe it. He met Kurt again and by the end of the night he just might consider him a friend….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In next part team Flash makes an appearance. How will Sebastian and Kurt react to them?


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later Kurt was a regular customer at the bar and his new friendship with sebastian was surprisingly good too. He was funny and charming but also gave as good as he got in their banter. Today Kurt was yet again sitting on a bar stool and watched Sebastian mixing ordered drinks with amusement. He was good at his job. His eyes left Sebastian when he heard familiar laugher and glanced at the entrence. What he saw left him with his jaw dropped and a lot of questions in his head. There were three people. One girl with brown hair and brown eyes and two guys, one was short almost shorter than Blaine with black shoulder length hair and darker skin. But the one who caught his eye was the third one. He was the exact copy of Sebastian from head to toe. Well almost he seemed to have slightly better taste in clothes. Something tells him that he also has different personality than his meerkat. Wait did he just refer to Sebastian as his?

Sebastian saw Kurt’s shocked expression and followed his stare and he understood. What the hell? That guy looks exactly like him and seems to be shyly checking Kurt out. Does he think he can just come here and do want he wants? Sebastian decides that he doesn’t like him. When the guy and his friends approach the bar they are suprised but don’t seem to be shocked. They each order a drink and sit down on the stools. The clone sits right next to Kurt.

“ Hi I’m Barry Allen?”

He offers Kurt his hand to shake and Kurt does.

“ Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you Barry.”

When their hands touch they both jerk away as if they’ve been hit by electricity and Sebastian swears that he saw yellow spark. His clone just stares at Kurt and Sebastian knows that stare. Desire, lust and affection at once. No he doesn’t like this Barry Allen at all. And Kurt Hummel has absolutely nothing to do with it… Well even he himself knows that’s a lie…


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was amazed by Barry. He was so different from Sebastian in a good way. He was kind, slightly awkward and shy but interesting. His friends named Caitlin and Cisco are fun to be around as well mainly because of their science talk wich Kurt didn’t understand at all. Right now he was dancing with Barry and laughing. Oblivious to jealous look that Sebastian was giving them.

“ Oh someone is jealous here. Your friend seems to enjoy the attention of Barry who happens to look just like you.”

“Shut up! He’s nothing like me.”

“ I agree. He’s polite and kind whereas you don’t seem to be any of those. Barry is obviously the better choice.”

“ Don’t taunt him Cisco. He likes Kurt.”

“ No I don’t.”

“ The longer you will deny it even to yourself the sooner you’ll loose your chance with him.”

He knew she was right. But how could he admit to Kurt that he likes him? Kurt wouldn’t belive him, not after everything he’s done and said in high school. Not now at least, it’s too soon. Sebastian knows it’s too soon. But when Kurt and Barry return to the bar and he sees the way Barry is looking at Kurt and how Kurt is stealing glances towards Barry he swalows hard. The only thing on his mind is please tell me it’s not too late.


	5. Chapter 5

When Barry and his friends left Sebastian couldn't be silent anymore.

"You like him don't you? Barry?"

"I do he's funny and sweet and kind and sexy too."

Kurt didn't think much of what he was saying but to Sebastian it felt like stab after stab after stab to his heart he didn't use until Kurt came into his life again. Worst of it all was that besides that sexy part Sebastian was none of those things. Or at least that's what he and everyone who knows him thinks. Sebastian was so focused on the pain he was feeling that he almost didn't hear what Kurt said next.

" But I don't want to be more than friends with him. He's not the person I find myself drawn to."

That surprised Sebastian beyond belief. What was Kurt saying? Who is he drawn to, if not the seemingly perfect nerd?

"Then who is?"

Sebastian felt his heartbeat quickened and do all kinds of jumps. Those damn butterflies will surely kill him at one point.

"Someone who I until recently consisted to be the devil. Someone who's witty and sharp, confident but also funny and considerate if he wants to be. I get lost in his emerald green eyes and if he's interested I would like to go on a date with him. So Bas what do you say? Will you go on a date with me?"

Sebastian couldn't believe his ears. Was he hearing correctly? Did Kurt really just asked him on a date? He didn't have to think twice about the answer.

" I..."

"Sebastian? Kurt? What are you doing here?"

The voice of Blaine schocked both boys and Kurt fought with the raising panic, whereas Sebastian tried to contain his anger and hate towards Blaine. This is not going to end well that much was clear...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine interupted the boys and couses trouble

Sebastian looked from Blaine to Kurt and his gaze immediately softened. He stared into those ocean blue eyes which were now filled with uncertainty and panic. Sebastian had a bad feeling that Klaine weren't as perfect as everyone thought. Kurt needs back up right now so he will be one for him. 

" I don't remember you being actually blind Hobbit even though I almost took care of the opossite. I'm clearly working here and my friend Kurt came to have a chat with me."

The smirk never leaving Sebastian's face as he spoke to Blaine. Who now looked even confused then before.

" You're friend? You don't have friends Sebastian, and sure as hell not Kurt of all people."

" He does have friends and I am one of them evern if it's hard for you to imagine."

That was the first time Kurt said something and it was to defend Sebastian. That made the butterflies in Seb's stomach dance like crazy. He defended me.  
Sebastian thought and a real smile appeared on his face. 

" Now leave us alone you're killing the mood here."

" Don't talk to me like that Kurt!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and squeezed so hard it made Kurt hiss in pain. 

Sebastian saw red.

" Let go of him you asshole or I'll call the security that is if I don't kill you myself first."

The death glare sebastian was giving Blaine made him let go of Kurt.

" This isn't over Sebastian."

Once Blaine was out of sight Seb went to help Kurt mode.

" Kurt are you ok? Did he hurt you? do you need medical help?"

" No i'm fine Bas thank you, you did more then enough by making him leave. But please be careful I wouldn't be surprised, if he tried something."

" I will. Did he get this violent often? Did he...did he abused you?"

" No, if you don't count manipulation as abuse then no he din't."

" I'm so sorry Kurt."

He took Kurt's hand that layed on the bar and gave it a squeeze. Without moving his gaze from Kurt's confused, calculating eyes he said.

" I promise that he's never going to hurt ever again. I'll make sure of it. I promise you."

He smiled at Kurt. Kurt smiled back and returned Sebastian's squeeze.

" Thank you Bas"

Kurt knew it's not going to be easy to get pass the years of second-guessing himself and his decisions. Pass the years of munipulative and toxic relationship but somehow he knew it's going to be alright in the end. As long as he'll have Sebastian by his side. The thought of his new friend made him smile the brightest since his break up. 

Sebastian's heart jumped at the sight of Kurt's genuine bright smile. Damn he really had it bad for Kurt. Then he remembered something.

" I did't answered your question before we were so rudely interupted. Yes I would love to go on a date with you Kurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys where will the boys go on a date and what about Blaine's thread to Sebastian?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian have their first date. Everything goes smoothly...or not?

Kurt was at his loft and he was freaking out. He had almost all his clothes put out of his clothset.

" Calm down Kurt."

Santata was watching him with amusement and ureadeble expression on her face.

" Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down Santata?! I have nothing absolutely nothing to wear!"

Santata got up and took Kurt by his shoulders.

"Listen to me Kurt, breath. No matter what you will wear you'll look amazing. Not to mention that it's Sebastian who you are going on a date with, which means you could go naked and he would be happy... actually that's..."

"Don't even finish that sentence Santana! I won't go on my date naked,ever!"

"Bummer."

Santata started to laugh and Kurt joined her seconds later. He hugged her. 

"Thank you Santata. For being there and for accepting Sebastian so easily."

"Honey anyone is better than the gel-haired dickhead. Plus Sebastian is hot as hell."

"He is and he has a look alike here in New York. His name is Barry Allen and he looks just like Seb only his personality is different."

" Really? I would like to meet him then."

" I'll arrange it."

He sure will. Something tells him that Santata is going to get along well if not with Barry then with Caitlin for sure. 

At 7 pm Sebastian was waiting on Kurt in front of his apartment building. He was wearing black suit and tie but was certain that Kurt will beat him fashion wise and he was right. The second Kurt walked out of the door Sebastian stood speechless with his mouth agape. Kurt was wearing beautiful dark blue blazer that made his eyes stand out and tight black pants that fit him perfectly. 

Sebastian was lost for words and it took Kurt snaping his fingers in front of his face for him to focus again.

" You look stunning Kurt."

" Thank you, you're not so bad yourself."

" I hope you're hungry because I'm planning on feed you with some amazing food."

" Feed me you mean literally or metaphorically?"

"If you let me then literally."

"We'll see meerkat."

Kurt grinned and Sebastian was smiling as well.

"You called me meerkat again what did I do, princess?"

Sebastian pounted and Kurt laughed at his childish innocent expression. 

Kurt's laugh was music to Sebastian's ear's. They continued their light, joking conversation until they arrived to luxury French restaurant. Kurt was amazed by it's interior and exterior. They were seated on a terrace with a beautiful view on the city. 

" I hope you don't mind French food."

" Not at all. I love French food and France in general it's a city of fashion and leangue of love. I'm fluent in French by the way."

Since Kurt mentioned this detail the rest of the dinner went by with conversation in French.   
After dinner Sebastian had a surprise for Kurt. He took him to a theme park on the Ferris wheel. They look at all those lights lighting up the city. But the most gorgeous view was when when they reached the top. Kurt's eyes were shining with joy and Sebastian loved the look of pure happiness on him. 

"You are gorgeous you know that?"

Kurt looked at Sebastian and then at his hands.

"There's nothing special about me."

"Yes there is Kurt and I'm sorry I ever made you think otherwise. I was a jerk but I was wrong. You are beautiful, strong, kind person. You are perfect to me."

Those words reminded Kurt of Blaine and their song "perfect" but somehow hearing it from Sebastian, right here, right now made it thousand times better and more believable than one song with Blaine ever did. Kurt looked Sebastian in the eyes and pulled him in for a soft, hesitant kiss. When he pulled away Sebastian was staring at him wide eyed and after a few seconds he kissed Kurt again. This time with more passion and urgency. Their first kiss was just a cherry on top of this perfect first date.

After a few hours Sebastian walked Kurt home and they kissed goodbye with a promise to see each other soon. None of them aware that fate had different plans in store for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen now?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the date. Enter Niff and Blaine's threat becomes real

Sebastian woke up at his not so big apartment with a smile on his face. He instantly thought about last night and the successful date with Kurt. He got up, freshened up and went to make himself some breakfast the happy buble never popping. Not even when he went to a meeting with his two most favorite Warbler's and his only friends who are in New York. 

" Hey Niff how's it going?"

Nick and Jeff shared surprised look.

" It's going fine but what is up with you? You never call us Niff. You always said that it's too lovely dovely."

" Well I'm in lovely dovely mood so bear with me."

" Okay now siriously what is going on with you? We haven't seen you this happy for ages."

" I had a perfect date last night."

The smile still present on Sebastian's face.

" Oh do tell. Who is he? Is he sexy?"

Nick was getting excited.

" He is sexy no doubt. You actually know him too he's our fellow Warbler."

Jeff froze for a second thinking back to Dalton days.

" Please don't say Blaine."

For the first time today Sebastian stopped smiling.

" God no not Blaine, way better guys Kurt."

" What?!"

Both Nick and Jeff shouted at the same time. That was a total shock for them.

" Didn't you hated him?"

" No I never hated him I just didn't like him because he was an obstacle at the time. He came to Theater Queen one night to get a drink and I was behind the bar as usual, we started talking and about three weeks later we went on a date."

" Did he asked you or did you?"

Jeff was curious.

" He did why?"

" Because he never hated you Seb quite the opposite actually he was attracted to you. That's why he was so mean, he had to hide his true feelings because of Blaine."

Sebastian didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting this at all. Kurt has been attracted to him all along? No hate, no dislike nothing? 

" He liked me at my worst."

It wasn't a question it was an realisation from Sebastian.  
The rest of their meet up went in a joking mood and Sebastian invited the couple to the bar to see Kurt. He was sure he'll be there tonight.

Turns out he was right. Kurt came and he came with Santana.  
"Relax hotshot I'm not going all Lima heights on you. That doesn't apply to the Hobbit though."  
Sebastian smiled he knew why he always liked her.  
Niff and Kurt were having a good time and Santana did too once Barry and his friend Caitlin showed up. Even though Sebastian had no reason to dislike Barry now when he was sure Kurt wanted him, still there was something about that guy that didn't sit quite well with Sebastian. Barry was hiding something for sure. 

The end of Sebastian's shift was here and he could finally go home and rest. 

" Hey Bas want me to walk you home?"

Kurt asked, he couldn't understand why but he had a bad feeling about Sebastian going home alone.

"It's fine babe. Have fun with Niff and the rest you didn't get to have much fun lately."

" Ok but be careful please."

"I will I promise."

Sebastian leaned in and kissed Kurt. 

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Since Sebastian left Kurt was on eggshells and Barry could see it. 

" Want me to check on Sebastian?"

" Could you please? I just I don't like this feeling."

Barry went outside the club and without being seen he used his speed to patrol through the city. He didn't have to run far to find him...

Earlier

Sebastian left the club and went home. It wasn't far, just three blocks away but at night those allyways were creepy anyway. He went by someone who bummed into him as he passed. Sebastian didn't give it much thought and continued on. Only to be attacked from behind by something hard. A bat? A rock? A pipe? Sebastian didn't know. All he knew was that it hurt like hell and that he had to get up and run. But before he could a unexpected weigh held him down. 

" I'm going to enjoy destroying you Sebastian. After I'm done with you Kurt won't want you anymore that's how broken you will be."

Sebastian's blood ran cold. He knew that voice oh too well and he struggled even harder to get away but Blaine had him pinned down beneath him. He couldn't move no matter how much he tried. When he heard the sound of a zipper panic raised in him even more. Blaine pulled down his pants and then Sebastian's. Sebastian tried to kick,bite tried anything to get free but to no avail. The next few minutes felt like enternity and were hell for Sebastian. Blaine not just raped him, he also gave him several bite marks and when it seemed to be finally over he beat him on top of that. He used so much force that Sebastian lost consciousness...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is in hospital, Kurt tries to cope. Will Sebastian make it?

Barry immediately scoped Sebastian up and ran him to the hospital. Then he contacted Kurt and after half an hour Kurt came running in with Santana and the others right behind him. Kurt's frightened expression broke his heart. 

" I don't know anything yet he's in the operating room right now, he was...in pretty bad shape when I found him."

Barry didn't want to say too much to Kurt right now even if he knew from the state of Sebastian that he's been most likely raped.

They waited for what felt like ages before the doctor came out and asked for family of Sebastian Smythe. Barry took advantage of their looks and said he was Sebastian's twin brother which was the best option how to learn something about Sebastian's condition. 

" He's stabilized but still unconscious. He had several broken bones, ribs and a concussion. It was pure luck that you brought him here when you did because if it had been later, he might have not survived given his injuries."

The doctor paused and took a deep breath. Barry knew what was coming.

" He also has been brutally raped. We will do some tests to see the extent of damage. I'm so sorry."

As the doctor left Barry turned to the others. Santata had a very dangerous look in her eyes, Nick and Jeff were holding each other and Kurt he was staring into space lost in his head. 

The moment he heard the word rape Kurt blacked out. Memories took him to the night at scandals years ago. How Blaine tried to rape him in the parking lot and almost succeeded. He thought back to that terrible feeling he had right before Sebastian walked out of the bar. Why didn't he stopped him? He let him go alone, he let this happen to him.

" It's my fault... it's all my fault. If I didn't let him go alone if I..."

" No Kurt listen to me and listen well this is not your fault. You couldn't have known. This is fault of whoever did this, not your's. Just like loosing the role of Tony wasn't your fault, or the showcase, or Blaine's cheating. None of those things were your fault."

Kurt knew Santana was right and as he listened to her he was getting angrier and angrier at Blaine because he had almost no doubt it was him who did this. Just to get back at Sebastian for defending Kurt and wise versa. Kurt came back to reality when he felt someone hug him. It was Barry.

" I'm sorry Kurt."

" I'm just glad that you found him and got him to hospital so fast. You saved his life thank you."

" Anytime."

When they finally let them see Sebastian Kurt hasitated for a second. He got ready for the worst but what he saw when he walked to Sebastian's room was way worse than he anticipated. Sebastian's left hand was in casket and he had a lots of bruises on his face and Kurt knew they weren't just on his face. He was sure Sebastian is going have scars and not just a few. He looked so innocent and vulnerable. Kurt had tear's streaming down his face. But the worst part weren't even the physical scar's. No it was the mental ones that scared Kurt the most. How Sebastian is going to cope. He heard the door open and Santana walked in with Barry. 

" It was Blaine I'm sure of it. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he's not going get away with this. Not this time."

" What do you mean?"

Kurt told them about what happened at scandals and when he did he was surprised that Sebastian didn't wake up to Santana's yelling in Spanish. Barry was silent but inside he was plotting Revenge. Prison was too nice for Anderson, he had to figure out something way worse. 

Kurt stayed with Sebastian even after the nurse told him that visiting hours ended but Barry convinced her to let them stay. So they did. At some point Kurt fell asleep on Barry's shoulder and Barry was about to fall asleep too when suddenly the bepining of the heart rate monitor stopped and turned into one consistent sound that woke both of them up. That meant one thing. Sebastian was going into cardiac arrest. 

Doctors were there in seconds and started resuscitation. Barry quickly pulled Kurt out of there and embraced him in a tight hug.  
" It's going to be ok Kurt, he'll be fine. He's strong, he'll be fine."  
He had to say this to try and calm Kurt down a bit even if he wasn't so sure of his words himself....


	10. Chapter 10

Barry held on to Kurt until the doctor came out of the room.

"He made it, kooks like he's a tough one. Hopefully the momentary stop of his heart won't have negative consequences but we'll see when he wakes up."

Barry heard even the unsaid if he wakes up and squeezed Kurt's hand for comfort.

Kurt went straight back to the room and carefully took Sebastian's right hand.

" You can't scare me so much Bas. Don't do this to me ever again. I just got you I can't lose you." 

Another day went by and Sebastian still hasn't woken up. Kurt hardly ever left his side.   
As days went by Kurt was more and more afraid that maybe Sebastian won't wake up. To give himself hope he started singing to Sebastian in hopes he'll hear it.

Sebastian did hear it. It was this Angelic voice that called out to him and drew him in. The voice was familiar but he couldn't remember who it belonged to. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw everything white around him. At his bedside was a figure who held his hand and that person looked like an angel.

"Am I in heaven?"

At the sound of Sebastian's quiet voice Kurt looked up at him and smiled for the first time since that night.

"Bas you're awake oh my god I was so worried about you."

He pushed the button to call a doctor to check on Sebastian.   
Kurt of course that voice belong to Kurt how could he not know before. 

" How are you feeling?"

" Like I was hit by truck. What happened?"

" How much do you remember?"

"Not much just.. I was going home and then someone hit me with something..."

He tried to recall more of what happened but he couldn't.

" You were attacked and beat up but you were... you were..."

It was hard for Kurt to say out loud and the tear's resurfaced by just thinking about it.

" You were raped Bas."

Just as he heard Kurt say this the memories flashed before his eyes as if it just happened and unknownigly he began shaking. 

" It's okay Bas you're safe. Barry found you and brought to hospital. You're safe nothing will happen to you I promise. I'll keep you safe."

"It was Blaine Kurt. He did it. I'll never forget what he said to me."

"What?"

" He said that after he's done with me I'll be too broken for you to want me."

Sebastian had started crying at some point.

" No, he was wrong. You're not broken Bas and I'm not going anywhere unless you will want me to ok?"

Kurt's heart broke at the sight of Sebastian. He meant what he said though. He won't leave and he will keep him safe. But nevertheless they have a long way to go before they get through this and they don't even know the worst part yet...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is slowly recovering. The test results are in.

Kurt waited outside Sebastian's room until the doctor completed all the necessary madical examinations and tests. Then he came back to Seb. 

"They should have the results by tomorrow. I'll have to stay here for a couple more days before I can go home."

Kurt nodded. Having his stepmom a nurse he knew the basics. He wanted to ask Sebastian something else too but was afraid it's too soon.

"The police will be there tomorrow morning. I'll bring chargers against Blaine."

Kurt let out a breath of relief. He got his answer without even having to ask. 

" I will too. It's time he was punished for what he's done so far."

"You said he didn't abuse you. Did you lie to me?"

"No. But manipulating and aggressiveness, and... something else is worth to report too."

He didn't want to tell Sebastian about scandals yet. Not now not after what happened. 

Kurt stayed with Sebastian through the night and even when the police officer came in the morning. He then walked her out and added the attempted rape to his report against Blaine so Sebastian wouldn't know, he doesn't need anymore trauma right now. 

The first thing Sebastian said to him when he came back was

" They contacted my parents. Father will be so pissed at me."

"It's not your fault Seb why would he be pissed?"

"Because he hates my guts since I came out and I'm ruining the family name."

" That's not true and if he will be disrespectful to you I'll call him out on it. I will be here with you and Santata, Niff even Barry and Caitlin they will too. You're not alone anymore get use to it."

Sebastian smiled at Kurt.

" How are you so amazing?"

At lunch Sebastian's room was packed everyone Kurt mentioned was there and he felt loved for the first time in forever. 

The doctor came in and smiled at the group she was glad that this young man had such great support system. She new he's going to need it. 

" Unfortunately I don't have good news. You're injuries are healing and there will be no permanent consequences because of the injuries but..."

"But what?"

" When we tested the DNA of the attacker we found out that he was HIV positive."

In that moment the world stopped turning for both Kurt and Sebastian...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter chapter but important one

Santata was the first one to collect herself after that information. 

"Does that mean that Sebastian has it too?"

"We don't know yet we have to make a special test to find out."

" I'll go to the test too the person who did this is my ex fiancé." 

Saíd Kurt and locked eyes with Sebastian who looked like he's going to fall apart. When the doctor left with the boys to test them Barry pulled Caitlin aside.

"Cait if one of them will have HIV do you think that I could give him my blood to heal him."

"I thought about it too but I don't think so. You're speed could overwhelm his system."

" What about making a cure like we did for metas?"

" Barry this isn't a metahuman problem it's human problem and if the cure for HIV wasn't invented yet then I doubt we can change it."

" I know I just... it isn't fair they shouldn't be going through this."

" That's life Barry, you of all people know how cruel it can be."

Barry noded because he knew. But he was so used to helping people that he wanted to save someone from a common disease. 

Meanwhile Kurt and Sebastian anxiously waited for their results. 

" Kurt if I am HIV+ I won't blame you if you would walk away and didn't want this, didn't want us. I would understand."

" Sebastian no, I won't leave you no matter what okay? It's not the end of the world. We would just have to use protection everytime."

" But protection doesn't give a hundred percent grantee of safety and I want you to be safe. Not to mention that I won't be able to do anything physical for some time..."

" Of course you won't I get that you'll need to heal not just physically but mentally too and I won't push you into anything I promise. You can always say no with me okay?"

Sebastian tentively hugged Kurt. That kind of contact was fine, maybe even a kiss would be fine but probably nothing more. He felt awful, Kurt didn't deserve this. He deserved someone whole someone who's not broken. 

" Sorry to interrupt but the results are ready. Mr Hummel you are clean. You're ex must have gotten infected after you were broken up."

Kurt sigh in relief but then he got scared for Sebastian.

" As for you Mr Smythe... I'm sorry but you are HIV positive."

She left the boys alone so they could process it. Both of them were silent untill Sebastian spoke up.

" So I guess this is where you say goodbye huh?"

He looked at Kurt afraid of what will come next. Now it's reality and not just what ifs. He really has HIV.

Kurt shook his head and took Sebastian's hand. 

" No this is where I say, we'll get through this. Together, step by step."

" Step by step."

"Exactly."

Even if the news were far from happy Sebastian felt warm inside knowing Kurt is there for him. As he was looking into Kurt's eyes he realised he is truly falling in love with him. Yeah he loves Kurt Hummel and now he's sure of it...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian can go home and gets a new roommate. Big secrets are revealed.

The boys went back and told the others one by one went to hug Sebastian. 

" We talked to the nurse. You can go home if you feel like it."

"That's good, I'm fine physical pain wise at least."

" Good you will be living with me for a while I want to be sure you're healing properly."

Caitlin said smiling. 

" If that's ok with you of course."

"Yeah I will gladly stay with you and get to know you a bit better."

Sebastian years ago wouldn't want anyone around him but Sebastian now liked the feeling of friendship. 

Once they left the hospital the group separated. Nick and Jeff went their own way and the boys with Santana and Barry went to Caitlin's apartment. 

"It's nothing special but big enough for two."

" It's cozy and cute."

" Thank you Santata."

Caitlin blushed and give the three of them a tour. Barry has been here often so he knew the place. 

" I can take the couch if you aren't comfortable with sharing a bed. But for me it's not a problem."

" Neither for me. I'm interested in the opposite sex so."

They all laugh a little. 

" Ok then." 

" I'll just go and get some of my stuff, Kurt would you mind going with me?"

"Of course not. You can stay here Santana and test the waters a bit."

Kurt winked at her knowing she will get what he meant.

" So when Kurt and Sebastian will come back , we have something to tell you."

Barry said and looked at Caitlin who noded. If Sebastian was going to live with her he has to know about Frost too. 

" Okay why I have a feeling we're not going to like it?"

Asked Santata.

" You're probably right."

Admitted Barry.

After about two hours Kurt and Sebastian came back. When they saw the nervous expressions on everyone's faces they paused.

" What's going on?"

Kurt asked afraid of the answer. 

" Maybe you should sit down."

The uncertainty in Barry's voice was alarming but they sat down anyway.

" Okay so there isn't a right way to say this so we'll show you." 

Barry ran around the apartment and stopped on the other side of Caitlin than he was before. Meanwhile Caitlin turned to Frost and let the cold mist flow out of her hands. 

" Holy shit that's hot or cold to be exact."

Santata send a seductive stare to Frost who winked.

" I think we broke our friends over there."

Barry mentioned to Kurt and Seb who both were stunned, unblinking with their mouths open in awe....

On the other side of New York Blaine Anderson was getting arrested for rape and attempted murder of Sebastian Smythe. Not knowing what awaits him...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has trouble with his emotions

Two weeks passed and Sebastian was still living with Caitlin. He had to admit that she was fun to be around especially when she let Frost out. One thing she wasn't good at was singing which Sebastian found out pretty early on. But other than that he didn't have a single complaint. They were just having breakfast.

" Ok pass up Seb what's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

" Since you came back from the date with Kurt three days ago you're acting weird, like everything is perfect which is a sigh that nothing is perfect so talk."

" How are you so good at reading people?"

" I'm a doctor I have to be good at that."

" Fine so...we were walking around New York, through Central Park and it was good. I had fun."

"But?"

" When we were saying goodbye to each other... I moved in to kiss him but... I couldn't.."

Caitlin saw the troubled expression on Sebastian's face.

" I couldn't kiss the one person I love. I just froze inches from his lips and then I said goodnight and walked away like a coward. Who knows what he thinks about me now."

Caitlin took Sebastian's hand in hers and smiled at him.

' Sebastian that's perfectly understandable after what you've been through. I'm sure Kurt understands too. "

" You know after the incident I feel like I've been split in two. One part of me is glad that I'm here but the other blames itself for what happened, telling me that I deserved it and I just can't help feeling that I'd be better off dead."

Sebastian was fully crying by this point and Caitlin immediately hugged him.

" No Sebastian don't think that way. You're going to ok. It will take a while but you'll pull through. You won't be alone. Now how about you call Kurt and invite him over? I have some plans with Santana anyway so you'll have privacy and I advise you to tell him what you told me. Don't keep secrets from him."

" Ok I'll do that... thank you cait I actually really like you and Frost for that matter."

" We like you too."

Later that day Sebastian and Kurt sat on a couch and Seb told Kurt everything that's been bothering him. It resulted in a mental break down for Bas. Kurt let him get it all out just holding him close. Then he got an idea. He started singing.

"Oh, why you look so sad, the tears are in your eyes,  
Come on and come to me now, and don't be ashamed to cry,  
Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less,

I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now.  
Hey there, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too, well, I'm alive like you.  
When you're standing at the cross roads,  
And don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
Baby, even to your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you,  
I'll stand by you.  
And when, when the night falls on you baby,  
You're feeling all a lone, you're wandering on your own,  
I'll stand by you.

I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you, baby even to your darkest hour,  
And I'll never desert you,  
I'll stand by you,

I'll stand by you.  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you, baby even to your darkest hour,  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you"

Throughout the whole song Sebastian was looking into Kurt's eyes and couldn't believe how lucky he was to have him by his side. He knew it was too soon but he couldn't hold it back anymore.

" I love you Kurt. I love you..."

" Blaine tried to rape me that night at Scandals..."

He didn't know what came over him. He just let it slip and now he was staring at Sebastian with fear of his reaction. Sebastian however was staring right back at him unable to say or do anything. This was not what he expected to hear at all.

" What? How? Oh god Kurt I'm so sorry. It was my fault, I flirted with him all night and..."

" Hey it wasn't your fault Bas. Blaine is to blame for all of this. For Scandals, for manipulation, for attacking you, for everything. Don't you dare blame yourself."

Kurt was holding Sebastian's face in his hands not letting him break eye contact. He made this mistake by telling him unprepared and now he has to fix it.

" That's why you wanted to press charges too. For this."

"Yes I didn't tell you so soon after I wanted to wait even longer but it somehow slipped out I'm sorry."

" Stop apologizing! Ever since that night everything I hear is "I'm sorry" and I'm sick of it."

Sebastian was raising his voice by every word he said. Deep down he knew he's taking it out on the wrong person but he was angry, frustrated and tired. He couldn't control himself.

Kurt was silent. He knew Sebastian didn't mean to yell at him. So he let him yell, he let him get it all out.

After a few minutes Sebastian went silent and looked back at Kurt who was smiling a little.

" Better?"

"Yeah much better. Kurt I..."

"Don't! You said it yourself it's been enough apologies at the past couple of days. It's okay."

"Thank you. I really needed that."

" I'm sure you did. By the way... I love you too."

Sebastian sat down next to Kurt and leaned in for a kiss. They were inches apart when Sebastian's phone rang.

" You've gotta be kidding me. Sebastian Smythe speaking...oh... okay yeah thank you for information. Goodnight."

Kurt saw Sebastian tense almost immediately as he answered the phone. When Sebastian hung up he looked at Kurt.

" That was the sheriff. They set a date for the trial."

Kurt immediately perk up. 

" When?"

" Next week on Wednesday."


	15. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm. Caitlin and Santata are getting closer. Unexpected visitor arrives just two days before the trial.

While Sebastian and Kurt were wrapping their heads around the trial date, Santata and Caitlin were walking through the streets of New York and discussing the movie they just saw.

" I'm just saying that the science stuff wasn't even remotely correct that's all."

Santata laughed.

" Oh you're cute when you get all nerdy babe."

Caitlin blushed and looked down. She wasn't use to compliments especially not from a girl. 

" How is Kurt doing? Seb is... getting better. Can't say he's good but that's obvious."

" Kurt has been through a lot of crap in his life already. He's though."

" I just hope they make it you now. They are really good couple."

" They are... it's weird because they hated each other in high school. So I wanted to ask... are you seeing someone?"

" No not for some time now. I had a fiancé once but he died and the other relationships weren't sirious. What about you?"

" I had a girlfriend back in high school but when I graduated and moved to New York we broke up. So nothing for a while too."

They were making their way to Caitlin's apartment when Santana took a chance and asked Caitlin to stay at hers and Kurt's place given the fact that Kurt will most likely spend a night at Caitlin's with Sebastian. To Santana's delight Caitlin agreed.

They got to the apartment and opened a bottle of wine. Talked a bit more and connected on a deeper level. In the end they ended up falling asleep on the couch, holding each other.

That was the sight when Kurt came home in the morning, he smiled. It looks like Santata finally found someone for herself. He was happy for her. For a moment life was perfect for both of them, then he remembered the coming trial and swallowed the nerves. There is no way Blaine can get away with so many things that will be mentioned there. 

On Monday just two days before the trial Kurt and Sebastian were at Caitlin's waiting for Sebastian's parents to arrive. Sebastian warned Kurt that his father is a homofobic asshole but apparently his mother was complete opposite. 

When the bell rang Sebastian went to the door. 

" Maman it's good to see you. Come in. This is Kurt my boyfriend and this is Caitlin my friend and roommate."

Caitlin couldn't help herself as she started at Sebastian's mom unable to procces her looks. 

" My name is Nora nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you too."

" Where is my father?"

" He didn't want to come. According to him you had this coming and he doesn't want anything to do with you. I'm sorry Bastian."

" Don't be I don't need him. I've got my own family now."

He said smiling at Kurt and Caitlin. 

Kurt got along with Sebastian's mom she was sweet and thoughtful. Kurt guessed that Sebastian had her personality and his father's looks. They were all chatting when Barry came in.

"Hey guys I brought...food. Mom?"

He was staring at Nora with tear's in his eyes. That women looked just like his mother...


	16. The trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of truth is here. We'll get uplesent surprise right at the beginning.

The day was here. The trial where it's going to be decided if Blaine will pay or not. What Sebastian didn't know was that he'll pay either way. Barry and Frost will make sure of it. Before they entered the court room Sebastian was introduced to his attorney. Cecile Hordan.

As the court room filled in you could see wvo was supported and who wasn't. Blaine was there alone, not even his attorney was there yet. Whereas Sebastian had the mix of the Warblers and New directions which was a pleasant surprise for him. 

The judge came in with the jury and Blaine's attorney. When they saw who it was they were stunned. Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes. His own father was going against him? That hate that he felt right now could almost rival his hate towards Blaine. 

Sebastian knew his father he wouldn't be pleasent but he had to sheid himself. 

He was the first to testify.

" Sebastian can you tell as much as you remember from that night?"

Asked Cecile knowing exactly how he felt thanks to her powers. 

Sebastian took a deep breath and locked eyes with Kurt.

" I was at the end of my shift at the bar I work in, I said goodbye to my friends and boyfriend and went home. On the way I bummed into someone I have no doubt that the someone was Blaine but it was dark so I didn't recognize him. The next thing I know is something sharp hitting my head and me falling down."  
Sebastian swallowed and continued. He discribed everything he could remember to as much detail as possible. He had hard time thinking back to it.

" Okay thank you Sebastian. That's all from me for now."

Now was the time for his father to question him.

" Tell me Sebastian did you ever show interest in Blaine."

Sebastian bit his tongue. He expected this but it still felt like a stab to his back.

"Yes when I was in high school."

"Did you ever made some propositions to him. Regarding sex."

"Objection! This isn't relevant to this case."

"Objection denied, please continue."

" Did you Sebastian?"

" Yes I did."

" So you gave him a reason to believe you were interested and wanted something more. I'd say you practically gave him permission."

"Objection!"

" Objection accepted. Watch your word Mr Smythe."

" No other questions."

Sebastian sat down next to Cecile and Kurt who was next to testify. He took a stand and got ready for the questions.

" Kurt could you discribe the night from your point of view?"

" Sure ehm...there was nothing unusual about it me and my friends went to a bar to see Sebastian. I remember having this horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen. That's why I asked our friend Barry to go check on Bas. He called me a while later to inform me that Sebastian is in hospital."

" How did you know Blaine Anderson?"

" He was my fiancé. But our relationship wasn't healthy. Blaine was... manipulative, sometimes abusive, aggressive and extremely jelous."

"You pressed charges against him as well as Sebastian. Tell me about it."

" When we were still in high school and boyfriends. We went to club one night with a mutual friend. We danced and had a good time. Blaine was drinking and after we said goodbye and left... I helped him get in the back of the car and he started... grabbing me, kissing me. I kept telling him to stop but he didn't listen."

Sebastian was hearing all of this for the first time and he couldn't keep the tears at bay. He silently cried while his mum held him. 

" I struggled to get him off and thankfully I succeeded. I threw him off of me and he yelled at me for not putting out."

"Ok thank you. No more questions."

"No questions"

That came as a surprise for both Kurt and Sebastian. They had no doubt that Sebastian's father will take the opportunity to say something.

Barry was next to the stand and to say that Blaine and Sebastian's father were surprised by his appearance was an understatement. 

He said how he found Sebastian and brought him to the hospital and right after Barry came the doctor who described all the injuries Sebastian had and also the fact that not being found when he was he would be dead.

"Does Mr Anderson has anything to say?"

"No your honor."

"Okay then. Let's a break while the court makes a decision."

Everyone left the room and waited. When Sebastian's feather walked out Nora went to him.

" Nora... finally willing to admit I'm right?"

Nora grinned evily and slapped him.

"That's for my son and this..."

Another slap.

"Is for me, don't ever show your face to me or Bastian again."

Sebastian went and hugged his mum. She stood up for him. 

Kurt smiled at the sight and so did Barry. No matter how much time passed he still missed his mother so much.

" Hate to interrupt but the judge made decision."

The room filled with people again.

"Please stand up. The jury is going to announce the verdict."

Everyone stood up and Kurt took Sebastian's hand and squeezed it. 

" The jury found Blaine Anderson GUILTY for rape, attempted rape, mental abuse and attempted murder. Blaine Anderson you sentenced to 20 in prison. Everyone dismissed."

" We won."

"Yeah we did."

Sebastian kissed Kurt not giving a fuck about so many people watching he was happy and wanted to share that happiness. Only after they pulled apart he realised how big of a step forward the was.

" I kissed you...no problem."

"Yes you did."

They both laughed and had happy tear's rolling down their cheeks. 

Santata was watching it with the others and put her head on Caitlin's shoulder. Barry made a brief eye contact with Caitlin who noded slightly. Blaine was send to jail but this wasn't the justice Barry and Caitlin wanted. They will take it to their own hands from here...


	17. (not so) Peaceful night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian spending time together. Making a bet against each other and FlashFrost getting revenge on Blaine with a twist.

" No way you didn't!"

"I did and my dad then danced the same dance in McKinney auditorium right before my graduation. I think I have the video of it somewhere."

" Oh please I have to see you dancing to single ladies."

" Maybe I'll show you someday."

Kurt smiled at Sebastian kissing him softly. It was a month since the trial and Kurt and Sebastian were as happy as they could. They were making progress in their relationship. Sebastian was now ok with a little bit of making out so they've done it quite often, much to the displeasure of Santata or Caitlin depending on where they were at the moment. Right now they were at Kurt's and the kiss got heated pretty quickly. Everything was good one moment and then it wasn't.

" Wait Kurt... I can't I'm sorry I can't."

" Ok don't worry Bas. I don't expect anything to happen."

"I know I just... maybe I will have to be on top, so I won't feel trapped?"

" Yeah of course whatever makes you comfortable."

"I want you to feel comfortable too don't forget that."

" I won't."

Kurt kissed him again and turned them around so Sebastian was on top of him.

" Better?"

" Much better."

They continued kissing until they heard Santana's voice.

" Oh my God don't tell me you were making out the whole time I left thee hours ago."

" We talked in between right Kurt.?"

" It's true."

Santana rolled her eyes but smiled. She couldn't be mad at them. 

" Whatever but don't complain when me and Cait will do the same to you guys."

" So Cait huh seems like you might really like her."

" I didn't say that it was just an example, nothing more." 

She went to make some coffee.

" I bet they will be together by Thanksgiving."

Sebastian said and pulled Kurt closer to him. He loved the feeling of having Kurt in his arms. 

" Too soon I'd say Christmas."

"Wanna bet Princess?"

" What for Meerkat?"

Sebastian thought about it for a second and after considering it he went for it.

" Foot massage and blow job."

Kurt looked at Sebastian for confirmation that he heard right. He didn't know if it wasn't too soon. On the other hand their talking Thanksgiving or Christmas and that's still some time from now.

" You sure about the second part?"

"Absolutely. I didn't lost the Smythe part of me it's just not as strong as it was before."

" For the record I didn't fell in love with Smythe. I fell in love Sebastian."

Not many people would understand the meaning of those words but Sebastian did and it made him love Kurt even more if it was possible.

" I love you Kurt, so much."

" I love you too Bas."

Sebastian and Kurt had a peaceful night. That didn't apply for Blaine though. Not even in the slightest.

Some creepy sound woke him up. He was in his cell. Where else would he be? How could Kurt let this happen to him? Didn't he see that Sebastian was just a broken piece of shit? He blinked and suddenly he was in the alleyway where he got his revenge on Sebastian. What the hell? He saw a white haired girl step out of the shadows. Three icicles went flying out of her hand towards him and pinned him to the wall behind him.

Frost smirked at the terrified expression on this motherfuckers face. This will be fun. 

" What's the matter? Scared? Unable to get away?"

"Who the hell are you?!"

" Doesn't matter, what matters is what I'm capable of. How does it feel to be trapped and unable to get away from what's waiting for you? Imagine how Sebastian must have felt the night you raped him, just like you do now only a thousand times worse."

Frost made another icicle and walked up to Blaine. She turned her finger into a sharp end of an icicle. 

"All those scars and scratches you left on him."

As she was talking she moved the sharp finger along his cheeks and continued down, along the neck and chest.

" Those stabs at his mind and confidence."

She stabbed him with the icicle to the stomach.

" Touching him in places he didn't wanna be touched."

She touched his crotch with her ice cold hand slowly freezing his dick and balls. Blaine screamed in agony but that only made her evil grin wider.

" It's not a pleasant feeling to be touched without your permission is it?"

" Please stop!"

" That's what Sebastian was yelling too right? Did you stop? No. You didn't so why should I? I'll tell you something you son of a bitch... the fact that I will literally freeze your balls and dick off that's nothing compared to what someone else is going to do. As she said, she's done. 

Blaine couldn't see clearly anymore from the pain he was experiencing. But when his vision came to focus he saw someone who he didn't want to see ever again.

"Sebastian?"

" Not exactly..."

Barry shared a look with Frost as he switched places with her. So now he was the one in front of Blaine.

" I'm someone way worse than Sebastian."

Barry used his speed and punched him a few times. 

" Do you regret what you did?"

" No he got what he deserved,pity he survived."

Barry saw red and used his speed to kick Blaine into the frozen part's which shuttered into pieces. Blaine's scream rang thought the alley. 

" Luckily he survived because of me. But you won't..."

Barry vibrated his hand and fazed it through Blaine's chest. Blaine's dead body collapsed on the ground and as Barry realized that he just pulled a Reverse Flash on Blaine. He looked to Frost who's been in schock as well. They talked about this posibility she just didn't think that Barry would be able to actually do it. Clearly she was wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What consequences will this have not only for Barry but for everyone? Any comment or idea is appreciated. I'm glad you like my work.


	18. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Caitlin deal with what happened. Kurt and Sebastian find out and make plans for Thanksgiving. Something important is brought to the surface.

Barry ran with Caitlin back to her apartment. They were silent. Both processing what happened. 

"Barry...we need to talk about it."

"No we don't."

" Yes we do and we have to tell Sebastian and Kurt too."

" Oh god what did I do? He's going to hate for it."

"Who?"

" Kurt."

Caitlin put her arm around Barry and suddenly she realized something.

" You like him... Kurt you like him."

" I do. And he's with someone who lookes just like me. Isn't that ironic?"

" Oh Barry..."

"It's okay. I'm glad he's happy."

" You realize you can't do anything about your feelings right?"

"I do."

The next morning Kurt went to escort Sebastian to his and Caitlin's apartment and when he saw the serious expression on their faces combined with Barry nervously touching his neck he knew it meant trouble.

" What's wrong guys?"

" We did something last night... something we shouldn't."

"What?"

"We got ahold of Blaine and..."

" I killed him!"

Barry snapped and looked at Kurt with so much frear and sadness that it made Kurt's heart melt. He didn't know how to react to this information. He felt oddly relieved and sad at the same time. He moved towards Barry who couldn't look him in the eye. 

Kurt touched his cheek.

"Look at me Barry."

When Barry did Kurt smiled.

"I'm not mad at you."

He pulled Barry in for a hug and didn't see the smile on Sebastian's face but nor the nervous Caitlin who was bitting her lip.

"Thank you Kurt. Thank you so much."

They somehow fell into normal mode again and spend the day together. In the evenings News there was a report about brutal murder, it didn't took long to realize that they were talking about Blaine. Kurt didn't why but it got to him.

"I need some air."

He stood up from Sebastian's lap and went out. Sebastian fallowed him soon after. He didn't want Kurt to be alone.

" I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I hate him so much for what he did to you but a part of me still cares about him. Why?"

"Maybe because he was your first love."

"Maybe."

" Come here babe."

Sebastian hugged Kurt tightly and Kurt melted in his arms. 

" Hey I know now is not the best time but will you want to spend Thanksgiving with your family?"

"No dad and Carol will be outside of town anyway. So I'll be Santata this year and with you if you want."

"Of course I do."

Sebastian kissed Kurt. He couldn't wait for Thanksgiving and Christmas. This year he will be with someone who he loves and who loves him. It's still kind of surprising to Sebastian. What he didn't know was that there be more surprises throughout Thanksgiving and Christmas. Some of then good some of them not so much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could those surprises be?


	19. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is here and some new relationship is formed.

Time fleew by and before our group knew it Thanksgiving was here. They agreed to celebrate it at Kurt and Santana's apartment. So from the early morning Kurt was in preparation mode and practically teleported from the kitchen to the living area and back. He wanted everything to be perfect. 

"Would you calm down Kurt? It's no big deal. Just our friends and your boyfriend will come for dinner. We're not hosting the president."

"Thank God for that I wouldn't have let him set foot here."

They laughed and Kurt calmed down a bit.

" I just want to impress them."

"There's no need for that. They already like you and one even loves you. Relax and enjoy yourself. Now we have a group where it is actually possible."

"That's true. By the way what about you and Cait? Still just friends?"

"Yes but I think something is starting to change."

"That's good I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for you too Kurt."

They shared a long hug until Kurt heard the clock beep. 

"Créme brûlée!"

Kurt let go of Santata and ran to the kitchen.

"You're créme brûlée?"

"For Sebastian, typical French dessert. On I'm going to make something as well."

" That's so sweet I'll have a thoothache."

" You secretly like it!"

Kurt called after Santata and laughed. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't imagine living with anyone else but Santata. He certainly didn't want to live with Rachel after tragic two months. Santata actually remained him of Sebastian a bit. 

Sebastian wasn't so calm himself. He kept checking the clock every few minutes and Cait just chuckled at his childishess. She agreed to let Frost celebrate too which meant that they would switch during the night. Sebastian insisted on making cheesecake for Kurt so that's what they did. She could see how much Sebastian loved Kurt. The only problem was that one more person had that same look when Kurt was mentioned. This couldn't end well. Someone will end up with a broken heart, most likely Barry.

The time when everyone gathered was finally here.

" We made cheesecake."

" Really? I have créme brûlée waiting for you. I wanted something typical for France."

" Thank you baby."

They kissed and then started bringing food to the table.

The conversation went smoothly and everyone had a great time. When they finished eating they said what they were thankful for starting with Sebastian.

" I'm thankful for being here amongst friends and with the person I love. Not so long ago I thought I never find love and then you came back into my life and it was the best thing that happened to me. I love you Kurt."

After that it continued until everyone said something they were thankful for. Santana and Caitlin agreed to do the dishes together. 

" I was thinking about relationships a lot lately."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm... I decided not to wait anymore. Life is too short. I don't wanna waste another second of it."

As Santana said this she took Caitlin's face in her hands and kissed her. After a few seconds Caitlin kissed back. After a few minutes Sebastian couldn't be silent anymore and cheered.

"YES I won. You own me some nice things babe."

He winked at Kurt.

"What the.. you made a bet on us?"

" Of course we did. I thought it will take you til Christmas but Bas was for Thanksgiving."

" Impossible."

When it was time for bed, Santana and Caitlin decided to share a room and Sebastian would obviously stay with Kurt so Barry took the couch in the living room. 

Just as the door closed behind the boys Sebastian immediately attacked Kurt's lips. They were kissing passionately, like their lives depended on it. Sebastian moved Kurt's hand to his crotch.

" I believe I won a cartain bet."

" You did...are you sure Bas? It's not too soon?"

" I'm sure."

Kurt slowly unzipped Sebastian's pants never braking eye contact with him, so he could stop in case he felt uncomfortable.   
He took Sebastian's pants off.

"Still sure?"

" Yes I trust you."

Kurt kissed him one more time and then sank to his knees. Lightly stroking Sebastian first. Before taking him into his mouth. 

" Oh god you're so sexy like this."

Sebastian closed his eyes in pleasure. This couldn't get any better oh wait Kurt doesn't have a gaging reflex? This must be heaven. 

In the next room there was a heavy make out session going on between Santata and Caitlin. The only one who was alone and staring at the ceiling unable to sleep was Barry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we got Christmas and one of the boys gets very unexpected gift.


	20. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gets a very special gift. So does Kurt.

Christmas was Kurt's favourite holiday. He didn't only love the atmosphere of it but he also loved giving people gifts. He hoped Sebastian will like what he got for him. He got up early and started making the special French dessert for Sebastian. He put on some Christmas carols and started singing along. He was happy, much more happier that he was a year ago. He could still remember it like it was yesterday...

Flashback

Kurt was just making food for him and Blaine, who insisted on spending Christmas home just the two of them. Everything was going fine until Blaine tried to help Kurt. That resulted in Blaine getting into Kurt's way and in a huge fight. Where after some sharp words Blaine punched Kurt and he lost balance and cut himself with the knife he was holding...

End of flashback

Kurt touched the scar on his hand. That was over, now he had a boyfriend who truly loves him. 

When everyone gathered to celebrate Kurt forgot all about it. He just enjoyed time with his friends.

" So I know presents are meant to be given in the morning but... I hope you don't mind if I'm going to give you this right now."

Sebastian pulled out a ring box from his pocket and opened it.

"I'm not proposing to you yet. It's just a promise ring. Promise of my unconditional love and support."  
" I love you. It's beautiful. In fact I have something similar for you too. It's also a promise ring but it has something engraved on it."

Sebastian took it and noticed the letters KH on the inside of the ring.

" Turn over yours." 

He smiled they really thought alike.

On Kurt's ring SS was engraved. They exchanged the rings and shared a kiss.

"Okay we wanted to give you this tommorow morning but since you already exchanged gifts we might as well do it now."

Caitlin said and gave Sebastian a box containing small bottle with liquid.

"It's mainly for Seb but technically it's for both of you from me, Barry and our friend Cisco."

" What is it? Some drink?"

" It's a cure."

That got the attention of the boys and Santana.

"Cure for what?"

Sebastian didn't what to get his hopes up but he could feel the butterflies in his stomach.

" Cure for HIV, cure for you Sebastian."

" How? How is it possible?"

"We put our minds together and we succeeded. Don't worry we tested it. It works. We wouldn't give it to you if it didn't."

Sebastian didn't know what to say because thank you just wasn't enough. 

"I seriously can't thank you enough for this."

He hugged both Caitlin and Barry followed by Kurt who did the same.

Sebastian drank all of the cure and aside from little tickling he couldn't feel a difference. But he trusted his friends and he has doctor appointment soon either way so he'll know for sure. But he was extremely happy anyway. He hugged Kurt tightly and gave him the most intense kiss he could.

He's healthy again. His friends took the broken pieces of him and put him back together and he was really grateful for that. After that the mood was just high. Kurt and Sebastian weren't paying much attention to what was going on around them but they didn't care. They were in their own world. 

When it was time for bed Kurt went straight to the bedroom whereas Sebastian went to shower first. As Kurt walked up to bed he paused. There was a box one his night stand. On it there was a card that read.

Merry Christmas Kurt. I hope you're happy. Love always.

Kurt curiously opened the box and took out a beautiful medailon with the photo of his mother in it. Few tear's rolled out of his eyes. He clasped it around his neck and went to bed. He made a note to himself to thank Sebastian later. He had no doubt it was him who gave it to him....


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finds out who gave him the locket. Barry pours his soul out.

The next morning the rest of the present were given. After breakfast everyone was just chilling and watching TV, drinking hot chocolate. Kurt was laying in Sebastian's arms on a couch. Caitlin sat in Santana's lap and Barry sat on the floor in front of the couch. 

" By the way thank you for the locket. It's really sweet gesture."

"What locket?"

"This one silly. The one you left me on the bed yesterday."

" Kurt... I don't know where did you get it but I didn't give it to you."

"Wait you didn't?"

"No."

"Then...then who did?"

" I don't know but it wasn't me."

Kurt gripped the locket and held it tightly. Whoever gave it to him must have known the importance of that photo. Blaine couldn't possibly give him anything since he's dead and he never gave Kurt meaningful gifts in the first place. That's why he was sure that it was from Bas, but apparently it wasn't so who was it from? Caitlin or Santata? Nah that doesn't feel right. Barry? 

Kurt's eyes traveled to the guy who looked like Sebastian and sometimes could even behave like him if he wanted. Thinking about it, the idea of him giving Kurt something like this didn't seem that impossible. In fact it seemed almost painfully clear that it was indeed Barry. 

What was it about this realisation that made Kurt almost gasp out loud? What was so big about it? Kurt didn't know and everytime he thought he had the answer it disappeared. Weird. He had to ask Barry about the locket later.   
.   
When Caitlin and Sebastian went home Barry was headed out too but Kurt stopped him.

" Hey wait... I want to talk about something with you."

Barry could sence that Kurt was bothered by something.

" What's up everything ok?"

" Yeah just... did you give me this?"

Kurt showed him the locket on his neck.

Barry smiled.

"Yes I did."

"Why? I mean I love it but how did you think of this?"

" You're not the only one who lost their mother."

Barry told Kurt the full story of his life. Kurt listened carefully and his heart was breaking for Barry. They were both crying by the end of the story and Kurt couldn't help himself and just threw himself into Barry arms. 

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you."

" It's okay. I deal with it every day, bit by bit."

Barry swallowed his nerves as he held Kurt a little closer. What was it with him and Christmas that he had the massive urge to pour his soul out. To lay out all his feelings, no matter the outcome? 

" Kurt I...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think what is Barry going to say? Will he be honest or will he back out?


	22. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tells something important to Kurt. Sebastian and Kurt are getting ready for New year's Eve.

" Kurt I... I love you."

Barry felt Kurt tense in his arms and cursed to himself. Why he couldn't just keep his mouth shut? 

"You what?"

" I love you. Before you say anything I know you are with Sebastian and you love him. I don't want to stay in a way but I wanted you to know how I feel."

" This is a lot to take in Barry I... don't feel the same I..."

"I know you don't. Like I said I just wanted you to know, to keep it mind."

Barry let Kurt go and looked at his confused boy in front of him. 

" I should probably go. You know where to find me or how to let me know if there will be some trouble. Good night Kurt."

Barry left and Kurt crashed on the couch, still in shock of what he learned. He unconsciously played with the locket. 

He surely didn't expect this. How is he suppose to act now? His phone started buzzing and when he saw it was Sebastian he answered.

" Hey Bas what's up?"

" My boss just called me asking me to sing at the bar on New year's Eve and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to sing with me?"

" I would love to. I'll come by and we'll pick a song okay?"

" Perfect see in a few."

Kurt arrived to Sebastian and Caitlin and was immediately pulled in for a hug from Caitlin and given a kiss from Sebastian. 

" Hi Kurt Seb told me about the performance I'll give you some privacy for better focus. Got a dinner date with Santana. Have fun guys."

" We will."

Sebastian winked at her as she was leaving the apartment.

"That sounded like we will do something else than pick a song."

" Because we will. We'll put music on and while we listen to it we can busy ourselves with this."

Sebastian kissed Kurt and led him to the couch. 

" Why not make this more enjoyable?"

" I agree."

They kissed again and started making out with music playing in the background. 

The same time at Central City

" So I told him how I felt and then left. Ran right here."

" You can fall in love with someone who's available for one can you?"

Joe shook his head at Barry.

" Apparently, seems like I'm always too slow when it comes to love. What am I supposed to do now?"

" Nothing you can't come between them Barr. All you can do is wait and see. Patience brings rosses."

" You're right. I'm gonna run back to New York in case someone needs me there. Thanks for the talk... dad."

"You're welcome son."

They shared a hug and Barry ran back to New York. Ready to wait and see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What song should the boys sing? Someone from Sebastian's past makes an appearance soon who will it be?


	23. Snowed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Kurt get snowed in and make the best of it 😉

Kurt and Sebastian were practising the song that they've chosen pretty much every chance they got. Caitlin, Santana and Barry all heard it countless times.

They all were getting excited for new year's Eve. Barry and Kurt got along well even after Barry's confession. It didn't feel weird between them at all and both of them were grateful for that. Three days before New year's Eve Sebastian and Kurt got snowed in. They were stuck together at Kurt's apartment alone. Not that they mined it. 

They were watching movies, making food, singing, making out. During the make out session there was everything like usual, Sebastian was laying on top of Kurt kissing him like he was oxygen and Sebastian couldn't breathe without him. Sebastian moved his lips to Kurt's neck. 

"Mhm Bas.. if you don't stop I will be tempted to take it further."

Sebastian stopped kissing Kurt's neck and smiled at him. 

" That's exactly what I want."

" What do you want Bas?"

"I want you. I want to be inside of you so bad."

"Oh Bas... you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Sebastian started kissing Kurt again this time with more passion and intensity.

They slowly took off their clothes. Sebastian immediately attacked any exposed flesh he could find on Kurt. As he kissed through his neck, chest and arms he noticed the scar on Kurt's hand.

"Where's this from babe?"

" From last Christmas.. I cut myself while I was preparing dinner."

"I think there's more to it but I'm not going to push it now. Don't want to ruin the mood."

" I can feel how in the mood you are."

"Good. You're gonna feel so much more once I'm inside you."

Sebastian continued kissing Kurt everywhere he could reach. He was fascinated with Kurt's perfect body. It was a blank canvas where he could do what he wanted. 

They started with handjobs first. That was familiar to them. Once they were both ready they moved things to the next level. Sebastian never stopped kissing Kurt as he entered him and god that feels good.

" You feel so good baby."

"You too Bas."

Sebastian started thrusting slowly into Kurt. While kissing him on the neck and lips. 

" I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you too."

Two hours later they were cuddling on the couch and enjoying each others company.

Sebastian's phone rang and Sebastian answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Sebastian Smythe speaking...hey Cait what's up got snowed in too? Oh yeah I know him...ok I'll meet him tomorrow. Ok thanks bye."

" Something's wrong?"

"No love nothing... Cait just said that someone was looking for me. I'm meeting him tomorrow."

" Who's he?"

" Just a friend from Paris. Don't worry I'll be on time for our duet. I wouldn't ditch you."

" I know."

What Kurt didn't know was that Sebastian didn't tell him the whole truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Sebastian didn't tell Kurt?


	24. The duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian meets with his "friend". The duet happens just like it was supposed to...or not?

Sebastian woke up with Kurt in his arms. He kissed his neck.

"I love you."

Sebastian got up and went to make breakfast for them. He made eggs and bacon and of course coffee. 

He kissed Kurt to wake him up.

" Good morning love."

" Morning Bas."

" I made some breakfast."

" You're a sweetheart."

" So I have to go to meet that friend of mine in a few, you're ok with meeting me at bar tonight?"

" Of course as long as you are in time for our duet."

Kurt laughed a little but meant what he said. 

" I will I promise."

They shared a couple of kisses during breakfast before Sebastian km left Kurt's apartment to meet his friend from Paris. Only there was a catch. Yes Hartley was his friend but he was also his...ex friend with benefits. He couldn't call the thing they once had a relationship, not now when he knows what real relationship looks like. 

Sebastian arrived at Central Park and spotted Hartley sitting on a bench. He went to him.

"Hi long time no see."

"Hey. Yeah it's been a while. So how have you been?"

" Good I've had some trouble recently but other than that pretty good. What are you doing in New York?"

They've talked for hours. Reconnecting the friendship they had. They were so into it that they didn't check the time. 

Meanwhile

Caitlin, Barry and Kurt were at the bar dancing and chatting. But as time for the duet was closing in and Sebastian was nowhere to be found, Kurt was getting more and more nervous. 

" He'll come Kurt don't worry."

" What if something happened to him?"

"He's not alone remember he'll be fine. It's still time."

Half an hour later it was time to get on stage and Sebastian still wasn't there. 

"He's not here I can't do this without him."

Barry looked around and then took Kurt by the shoulders.

"Ok go up on the stage and start the song."

" But I can't..."

" Trust me Kurt."

"Ok."

Kurt went to the stage to get the music and everything ready.

" What are you gonna do Barry?"

"The only thing I can."

Caitlin immediately understood and smiled at him.

Music started and Kurt was standing on the stage alone. He looked around as he started singing.

"Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute."

Now was Sebastian's part and it was silent.. until...

"This world can race by far too fast  
Hard to see while it's all flying past  
But, it's clear now,  
When you're standing here now  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me"

Sebastian came to the stage and stopped in front of Kurt who smiled relieved that he hasn't been stood up. The next part was for them singing together.

"All I want to do  
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home  
To you"

Kurt:

And I could see it  
Right from the start  
Right from the start  
That you would be  
Be my light in the dark  
Light in the dark  
Oh, you gave me no other choice  
But to love you

Sebastian:

All I want to do  
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home  
Home to you

Kurt:

Can't say how the days will unfold

Sebastian:

Can't change what the future may hold

Kurt:  
But, I want you in it

Both:  
Every hour, every minute

They were smiling at each other and looking into each other's eyes. Kurt slowly moved towards Sebastian and kissed him almost hasitatily. Sebastian kissed back after a few seconds also hasitant. 

When they broke apart Kurt looked into those emerald green eyes.

" Take that as a thank you... Barry."

"What? How did you? When?"

"I realized it was you the moment when we sang the first part together. Sebastian was never that emotional about it. Plus something about the way you sang the part about running home me. Like you meant literally run home to me."

" You're too smart."

"I know. I'm also disappointed in Sebastian for ditching me. He promised me he wouldn't do that."

Barry hugged Kurt and as he did he noticed Sebastian running in and looking around. Their eyes met and from the look Barry was giving him Sebastian knew he was in trouble. Real big trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Kurt confronts Sebastian. Will he forgive him?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is getting hard time in this one. Barry the hero that he is, is trying to make Kurt feel better.

Caitlin knowing that there will most likely be a inevitable argument suggested to go home. Luckily everyone agreed and the way there was deadly quiet. But once in the apartment behind closed doors all hell broke loose. Kurt didn't care about Caitlin and Barry being there able to hear everything, he just went at it no holding back.

" How could you leave me hanging like that?! You promised me Sebastian you promised that this won't happen!"

He yelled at Sebastian on top of his lungs. 

" I know Kurt I'm so sorry I got caught up with hartley and I..."

" Don't say you're sorry I've heard that before a countless times from a certain someone I'm sick of it. Sorry won't fix everything."

" Kurt please I know I messed up. It was just one duet..."

" Just one duet! If Barry didn't step in I would have to either sing alone or bail and embarrasse myself. Do you even realize that?"

Sebastian wanted to say something but Kurt answered for him seeing the look on Sebastian's face. 

"You don't."

"Kurt.."

" I don't want to talk to you right now. I'm going home. Cait Santata might come over. Have a good night."

Sebastian watched Kurt leave. Thinking he would be spared of another lectures but he was wrong. Barry had something to say as well.

" I can't believe you. First you leave your boyfriend hanging and afterwards you don't even try that hard to make it up and make it even worse?"

"I apologized!"

" Apologies aren't always enough and as he said I'm sure he heard a lot empy apologies and promises from Blaine."

" What I should do then huh?"

" You should put your boyfriend first and come to the damn bar. I'm going to check on him."

"I should be doing that."

" He doesn't want to see you right now you would make it worse and by the way... I won't try to fix up your mess. You have to deal with Kurt being mad at you by yourself. I'm team Kurt on this."

Barry ran off leaving Cait and Sebastian alone.

"Will you yell at me too?"

"I think everything has already been said. You want dinner?"

" No I actually... had one already."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Frost took over for a minute.

" You are unbelievable, having dinner with your ex when you are supposed to be with your boyfriend?! But at the end of the day everyone got what they deserved I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

" You'll find out eventually."

Barry ran to Kurt's place and stopped at the doorstep knocking on the door. Not wanting to force his presence on Kurt.

When Kurt opened the door his first instinct was to yell because he told Sebastian that he doesn't want to talk to him, but after a second he really looked at the guy standing in front of him with a real smile not a smirk, just small smile on his face and new this wasn't Sebastian.

" Barry what are you doing here?"

"I came to check if you're ok. But I get it if you want to be alone right now."

"Come on in."

Barry came in and sat with Kurt on the couch.

" How are you feeling?"

" I don't know... I feel sad, disappointed and angry at the same time. It's just confusing and overwhelming honestly. I just wanna unwind. You know go somewhere where I can forget about all the things that happened in past couple of years."

Barry thought for a moment and then it hit him like a bolt of lightning. (Get that)

" You can... pack some stuff up and let me take you somewhere."

" Where?"

" I'll tell you when we get there."

" Barry this... how would we even get there it's like one am."

" I'll run us obviously."

" Trust me Kurt please."

" I trust you Barry for a long time now."

Barry smiled at that. This is going to be an amazing trip for both of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think they are going? How will Seb react and what Frost meant with that hint she gave to Sebastian?


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Kurt meet a friend and have a talk. Kurt decides on what he wants to do once he gets home.

Barry and Kurt arrived at Central City. He put Kurt's things to star labs and took him to Jitters. 

" One non fat mocha for you."

"Thank you. Wait you know my coffee order?"

"Of course I do we hang out with each other for a while now."

" This is really good and nice place too. Is this where you lived before?"

" Yes I lived with my adoptive sister. I'll give you a tour around the city and then we will head over to National City where I want you to meet my super friend and I mean that literally. She has superpowers."

" Oh I'm looking forward to it."

Barry showed Kurt the intire Central City and then ran them to National city. They explored for a bit too and then they arrived at the apartment of Barry's friend. They knocked and the second she opened the door she pulled Barry in a hug.

" Oh my gosh Barry. It's so good to see you."

" Good to see you too Kara. How are you?"

" I'm good really good. Oh hi I'm Denver's."

" Um Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you."

" What's wrong Kurt?"

Barry could tell Kurt was schocked about something.

" Nothing it's just that Kara looks like my friend Marley Rose only with blond hair."

" Oh doppelgangers alternate universe type thing?"

" Probably."

They spend the day with Kara who managed to ask Barry all the questions she wanted.

" So is Kurt your boyfriend?"

" No he's just a friend who has a boyfriend that looks exactly like me by the way."

"Oh that's... weird. I'm only asking because I noticed the looks you give him. You love him don't you?"

" Is it that obvious?"

" Yes. Does he know?"

" He does I told him at Christmas and he kissed me yesterday."

"What?!"

" It was a thank you kiss I he's been stood up for a singing performance and I stepped in."

" That's so sweet."

" He had a fight with his boyfriend about it afterwards and he wanted to unwind so I took him to Central City and then here."

" I have an idea for you to take him to."

A few hours later Barry and Kurt were on a bridge with a clear view on the city and the sun began to set. 

" It's beautiful out here."

"I'm glad you like it."

" Thank you for this Barry. I'm already feeling much better."

" You're welcome Kurt."

" You know if things were different. If I met you first...or before I met Sebastian again in New York. We would have been together right now. I'm not gonna lie to you I was attracted to you when I met you especially because of your personality."

Barry listen to the words that hurt and warmed him at the same time. 

" You will forgive Sebastian I know you are it's not a deal breaker."

" You're right I just needed a little time to process it I'm still disappointed but not angry. We'll talk it out and see."

" Just so you know... I'll be there for you anytime."

" I know you will."

They just looked at each other for a while and Kurt knew this was the part where in a movie a kiss follows but even though he was tempted he knew he can't do it. He loves Sebastian and is determined to work things out with him. That's exactly what he's going to do when he gets home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Sebastian and Kurt talk. Will Sebastian tell him that Hartley used to be more than his friend or will he keep it a secret?


	27. Something's coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian talk. Something big is coming. Cliffhanger at the end.

Barry and Kurt came back to New York and Kurt found Sebastian sitting in front of his apartment door. 

"Bas what are you doing here?"

" I wanted to talk to you but you weren't home so I'm waiting until you come back."

" Come in we have to talk."

They sat down and were quiet for a while.

" Kurt I know I messed up big time. I should check time and don't get cought up so much."

" I understand you didn't see him for years. Of course you got caught up. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

" It's alright I deserved it. There's one more thing I need to tell you. Hartley is a friend who was a friend with benefits at one point."

" Oh... why didn't you tell before?"

' I don't know I just thought that you wouldn't like me going to meet my previous one night stand."

" I don't like it you're right about it but... he's also your friend and I trust you."

" Thank you Kurt."

" Come here.."

Sebastian moved closer and Kurt kissed him.

"Just don't forget me again ok?"

" I won't I swear."

" I have something to tell you too Bas. When Barry took your place at the bar that night. At the end of the duet I thanked him for stepping in...by kissing him."

" You kissed Barry?"

"Yes I did."

It was silent after that. Kurt let Sebastian process the information and waited. 

" I need some air. I'll call you later ok?"

" Sebastian...ok no pressure."

Sebastian was walking through the streets thinking about anything and everything. He didn't know how much time had passed but when he came close to the port he looked over to the water and froze for a second and then took off running back to Kurt's apartment. He hoped that he makes it in time to get both himself and Kurt to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is about to happen?


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are in danger their guardian angel is there. Something unexpected happens with even more unexpected realisation for said guardian angel.

Sebastian ran as fast as he could. There was a tsunami closing in to the city and he had to get to Kurt and get him to safety. He was almost at Kurt's when a he was scooped up and the next second he was somewhere he didn't recognize. 

"Barry? What where are we?"

" In my Central City loft I saw you and figured I'd get you to a safe place."

" Kurt... get Kurt he should be in his apartment. I was running to him."

Barry ran off with only Kurt on his mind. Things at New York where quickly getting worse. He didn't have much time. He ran into Kurt's apartment.

" Kurt?!"

"Right here what's wrong?"

" No time to explain just hold on ok?"

Barry scooped him up into his arms and ran. He knew the water is getting closer and closer by every second. He ran faster and faster. He ran so fast that a portal opened up and he knew what that meant.

"Oh no."

Suddenly all the chaos stopped and so did Barry. He put Kurt to the ground and looked around. They were still in New York but the question was WHEN were they? 

" What just happened?"

"We time traveled... by accident."

" We what now?"

" I ran so fast that we are now either in the past or future."

" The second option... looked at the news papers."

" January 2030. Ten years from our present. We should be able to get back the same way so if you just... Kurt? Are you.."

Barry fallowed Kurt's line of sight and paused. There was Kurt walking hand in hand with a little girl on one side and Sebastian on the other. Sebastian was holding hands with a little boy. They walked closer but not enough to be spotted and they both noticed the wedding rings on both guys. Barry however noticed something else that threw him of a bit but didn't say anything to Kurt. 

The less future they are going to know the better. 

" We should go it's not good to know so much about your future."

" Okay yeah let's go."

Barry took Kurt into his arms and ran. When they got back he didn't look back he just ran straight to Central City. They arrived and Kurt got out of his arms just to be picked up and nearly squashed by Sebastian.

" I'm so glad you are ok. I was so worried. About both of you."

" We are ok. Barry ran us...fast enough to get away. " 

Kurt planned to tell Sebastian about what he saw in the future but Barry shook his head so he didn't.

They were just relaxing for the rest of the day. Caitlin noticed the look on Barry's face when he was looking at Kurt cuddling with Sebastian on the love sack. 

" What's that look? It's not a jealous one but it's not exactly happy one either."

" When I ran Kurt here I accidentally ran us to the future and we saw Kurt and Sebastian walking through Central Park with two kids. But that's not all... I noticed something just a little detail you could easily miss."

" What?"

" The scar on Sebastian's forarm. It wasn't there."

" Ok... wait you can't...you can't possibly think that..."

"Why not? It's not impossible... very unlikely yes but not impossible."

" I don't know Barr."

" I'm just saying what I saw or didn't see to be exact. Nothing more."

They looked at the pair again as Sebastian was ticking Kurt who was laughing out loud..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know two cliffhangers in a row I just can't help it. What do you guys think bothers Barry so much?


	29. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day is coming and Sebastian has a surprise for Kurt. Barry can't help himself and does something what only makes him more confused.

Time went on and it was two days before Valentine's day. Sebastian had a surprise planned for Kurt. They were going on a dinner date tonight and he will tell Kurt his plan because they will be in completely different state on Valentine's day. 

New York was still pretty damaged after the tsunami. So they decided to stay in Central City for a while. Sebastian booked a table at a restaurant recommend by Barry. He couldn't wait to tell Kurt his plan. He knew this will be exciting for Kurt. 

Once at the restaurant they ordered their food and drinks. When they were done with food they decided to split cheesecake. 

" So as you know our first Valentine's day is closing in and I wanted to give you something special so...here."

He handed Kurt an envelope. Kurt looked at it and then at Sebastian a little unsure. But after Sebastian nodded and smiled encouragingly he opened it. Once he did he gasped and put his hand to his mouth in schock. 

There waiting for him were two plane tickets to Paris.

" Paris? For real?"

"Yes we're going to Paris for a weekend. It's a bit cliche but it's my birth home and I know you wanted to go there someday so I figured."

Kurt leaned over the table and kissed Sebastian.

" Thank you so much this is perfect."

"Not as perfect as you."

They enjoyed the rest of the night and went back to the loft. Which luckily was big enough to accommodate four people at once. That was partly why Sebastian was so excited to go to Paris, so he can have Kurt to himself without anyone accidentally disturbing them at the worst time possible. Not that it didn't already happened but thankfully Caitlin was cool about it. 

The boys went to bed and fell asleep snuggled up together. Barry however could not sleep and so he made a decision that he knew was wrong and risky but he couldn't help himself. He ran to the future to the exact moment they ended up with Kurt. Again he saw the perfect family. Only this time he stayed a bit longer. 

The little girl ran off to the grass and jumped on it.

"Careful you get stains on your clothes Nora."

Nora? Her name is Nora? Barry was stunned and ran back to the present. This only powered up his theory. But it might just be a coincidence. But if not what the hell happened that this is the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be about the boys and their weekend in Paris. This ending though...


	30. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Kurt enjoy Paris. Barry gets an answer to his question that leaves him with one more.

On Valentine's day the boys boarded a plane to Paris. Once they were there they took a taxi to the Smythe Mansion. Sebastian's mom gave Sebastian the keys to it and insured him that they will have it just for themselves. 

When they arrived Kurt was blown away by the grounds. He couldn't wait to see the inside of the huge house.

" Welcome home for the weekend Kurt."

They walked in and Kurt couldn't believe the beauty of the interior. He walked through the house with his mouth slightly open in awe.  
He was astonished by the kitchen that was big enough for five people. Huge living area with a fireplace. Then upstairs two big bathrooms and two guests rooms. But the master bedroom was what left Kurt speechless.

" Do you like it here?"

" It's... amazing. Now I understand your high school snobbishness and selfishness much better."

Kurt looked at Sebastian who's been looking at the floor ashamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. You've changed and I love the person you are now."

They kissed and that was the only thing they were doing for a while.

"Let's unpack before we go to the Eiffel tower and dinner afterwards."

"Ok."

They unpacked and then went to dinner to the restaurant just across the Eiffel tower.

" This is perfect. Thank you Bas."

" You're welcome baby. Happy Valentine's day."

" Happy Valentine's day love."

After dinner they went directly to the Eiffel tower. Took some photos and just relaxed.   
They walked through the streets of Paris and then arrived at the Smythe Mansion. 

" We should probably go to bed. Tomorrow we're going to Disneyland."

" What? Really?"

"Yes you didn't think I would spare you from the experience did you?"

" I love you.. I wanted to give you your Valentine's day gift."

Kurt kissed Sebastian passionately and led them to the bedroom.

" You can do whatever you want Bas I'm all yours."

" You're so perfect Kurt."

Needless to say that the boys didn't get much sleep that night. 

The next day they went to Disneyland. They tried many rides and other amusements. They also made lots of pictures and snapshots. Mostly on the rollercoasters or on the pathways. Of course they took one in front of the Castle or with Mickey and Minnie. 

But the best part of the day was the evening. Sebastian arrange a boat ride for them so they could see the fireworks from the water. It was truly magical. Kurt was having the time of his life and Sebastian as well. 

The last day of the weekend they just roamed the streets for shopping and food before they headed to the airport. 

Kurt fell asleep on Sebastian's shoulder on the plane and as Sebastian was looking at him he could picture their future clear as day. Maybe with kids and/or puppy. That was when it hit him.

" I will marry you one day. That's a promise babe."

In Central City Barry ran to the future... again. He just couldn't stop he had to see more. He saw everything he has seen last time but today he stayed a bit longer than before.

The little girl that he now knew was named Nora ran off to the grass and jumped on it.

"Careful you get stains on your clothes Nora."

" Ok dad."

The boy was much more careful with sitting on the grass.

" See Henry knows how to treat clothes properly."

"That's the only thing he's like you at. Am I right Henry?"

Henry... Henry and Nora? This couldn't be a coincidence. He stayed even longer than he originally wanted. He had to know.

" Are you going to the cemetery today?"

" I think I will. Would you come with me Barry?"

"Of course."

That's all he needed to know. He was right all along. It was him not Sebastian. But why? He had to check, he searched everywhere and he finally found him. He found Sebastian's grave.

Sebastian Hummel - Smythe  
Beloved husband and friend.  
1996 - 2025

" Oh my God."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could be the reason Sebastian is dead in the future? Can the future be changed?


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tells everyone what he saw in the future

Barry couldn't wrap his head around it. Sebastian dies? For years from now? What the hell? He had to know what exactly happened even if it means risking screwing up the timeline.

Meanwhile Sebastian and Kurt got home safely. Due to the tsunami Nyada is closed so Kurt focuses on home office for Vouge. Sebastian decided to work as a barista at jitters just so he could make some money. He had a shift tomorrow.

Boys although they were tired told Caitlin and Santata everything about the weekend well almost everything and showed them pictures they took. 

" Hey where's Barry? He's missing all of it?"

" I don't know he said he's going for a run."

As on cue Barry sped in looking at his four friends gaze stopping at Sebastian for a second before looking at the others.

" There's something you guys should know."

Barry told them everything about how he got to the future accidentally at first and how he purposefully went back a couple times to learn more. Everyone listened patiently. Up until the point about Sebastian's death.

" What do you mean Bas will be dead?"

" I'm going to day so soon? How?"

" That's what I wanted to find out and I did. Horrible car accident in the middle of a rainy night. The injuries will be fatal."

Everyone was processing the information, Barry however was thinking of ways to prevent it from happening. It's his personal mission to save Sebastian no matter what.

Sebastian was trying to understand that he has only four years of life and as he looked at Kurt he set his mind on making the most of his time with Kurt making Kurt happy and just being with him.

" Kurt can I borrow you for a second?"

"Sure Bas."

They went to another room to have privacy.

" Bas I promise we'll do anything to make sure the future changes."

" Move in with me."


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Sebastian talk and Barry gets more info about the day Sebastian is supposed to die.

" Move in with me."

" What?"

" Move in with me. We'll find a nice apartment and we'll live together. I know it's probably soon but I don't want to waste another minute of my life. I don't want to live without you."

Kurt could swear he didn't see Sebastian so pumped up for something as he was for this. He understood why and that made his answer very easy.

" Ok... yes let's do it."

Huge grin appeared on Sebastian's face and he took Kurt into his arms and spinned around with him.

" I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you too."

They started kissing and decided to celebrate.

In the middle of the night when Kurt was sound asleep Sebastian crawled out of bed and went to the terrace and looked over the city. Barry joined him few minutes later.

"How are you?"

" How do you think? Knowing that I am dead man walking."

" I'm going to do everything in my power to save you I promise."

" I know you will and Kurt will too. But in case that it won't be enough...be there for Kurt please... take care of him."

" I will."

" I noticed how you look at him you know? You're pretty obvious."

" Oh... I'm sorry... I"

" No don't be sorry. I get it I saw the mutual attraction from day one. It's good to know that he won't be alone after I'm gone. Calming in a weird way. If he moves on for whatever reason I'll be glad it will be with you."

" That means so much...but I'm planning to save you so don't talk like that."

" We'll see what the future brings."

Sebastian patted Barry on his back and went to bed. 

Barry however ran to the future, to get as much information as he possibly can. He has to save Sebastian. But what if saving him will be like saving his mother? Creating another flashpoint? Hopefully not. 

He went to the source of information in the future... Kurt.

" It's funny you once told me about this about everything you've done to save him. Unsuccessfully though."

" What happened that day?"

" He was coming home from work. He should go straight home but decided to stop for cheesecake because I had a bad day and he wanted to make it better. If he didn't...if he drove straight home...he would be here."

Kurt hugged Barry tightly as he started crying. 

"I miss him so much."

"I'll save him Kurt no matter the cost."


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge move towards the future and Sebastian reliezes it after making that huge step.

Time flew by and Sebastian almost forgot about what is supposed to happen to him. Two years later Sebastian found himself at the jewelry store with Caitlin and Santana.

" I never thought that I'd be helping the Andrew McCarthy chose a ring for Kurt."

" Neither did I Santata."

" When do you want to do it?"

" Tonight on our date."

That same night after dinner Sebastian and Kurt were just walking around and they ended at the same theme park as they did on their first date. On the same Ferris wheel.

" Do you remember this place babe?"

" Of course I do, our first date and the exact same spot where we first kissed."

" Exactly. It's not a coincidence that we are here right now."

"It's not?"

" No. Kurt you're the love of my life and when you came back to my life a couple years ago I never thought I'd be here with you right now. So happy and content. We dealt with so much in our time together, so many obstacles. But we made it we are together and I want it to be like this forever so..."

Sebastian pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring.

" Will you marry me?"

Kurt had tears in his eyes and he smiled. 

"Yes yes I will."

They both leaned in and kissed. 

" I love you Bas."

"I love you future husband."

Sebastian grinned and Kurt grinned right back at him. 

"We're engaged."

"Yes we are and I already have a surprise planned for you're bachelor party."

" You were so sure I will say yes."

" I was."

Mainly because Barry mentioned him having Kurt's surname as well as his in the future. The future... it's been so long since he thought about it. Now that he reminded himself of it only thing he can think about now is. 

' I just made another step closer to my death.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about boys bachelor party involving so sexy times


	34. Bachelor party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my longest one yet and just so you know some sexy times are involved so be aware.

A couple weeks later it was the bachelor party time. Sebastian was pretty excited about his surprise for Kurt. He actually had two of them. In the afternoon Nick and Jeff came to celebrate with the boys and Sebastian knew they didn't come alone.

" So kurtsie we didn't come alone there is another person with us who wants to congratulate to you."

Just as Jeff said this the door opened and Finn walked in. 

"Hello little brother."

" Finn oh my gosh what are you doing here? It's so good to see you."

" Sebastian called me and invited me here took care of the plane tickets and everything."

" You did this?"

" Yes baby this is one of the surprises I have for you today."

" You're impossible I can't I love you so much."

" Love you more."

They kissed and then just enjoyed the time with friends turned out to be family. 

Around nine they left on Sebastian's request, it was time for the second surprise.

" Ok I need you to trust me on this hundred percent trust me."

" You know I trust you Bas what is this about?"

" Just trust me. Go to the bedroom I'll be right back need to pick something up ok?"

" Ok I guess."

" Don't worry I promise you will enjoy what comes next."

Kurt went to the bedroom like Sebastian wanted and waited. He heard the apartment door open and close and after five minutes it happened again. He didn't know why but he was excited and nervous at the same time. 

The bedroom door opened and Sebastian walked in.

"Close your eyes for me please."

Kurt did and heard the door close. A second later he felt light touch on his cheek then it was a hot breath against his lips not quite touching. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Kurt was a bit taken aback by the question. Sebastian never really asked usually he just did kiss him or it was the eye contact before that made him go for it but that was missing so he asked.

" Yes of course."

Sebastian's lips touched his in a soft, gentle yet intense kiss. Something about the softness almost tentiveness was so foreign so different yet familiar with Kurt. He couldn't figure out what was about that kiss that set him off so much. But it didn't matter not now. Now he just melted into it and even deepened it. 

They were kissing and it was getting heated by every passing second. Kurt's t-shirt was slowly taken off and thrown away so was Sebastian's... and wait a sec wasn't Sebastian wearing shirt before? The kisses moved from Kurt's lips to his chest paying extra attention to his nipples which were already hard and it wasn't the only part of his body that was hard. His cock wasn't far behind. 

The next thing he felt was hot lips on his neck and skilled fingers unzipping his pants. Sebastian's hand found Kurt's cock and started moving up and down. 

"Oh god."

Sebastian's voice whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Open your eyes baby."

The second Kurt opened them he saw himself disappear in Sebastian's mouth only it wasn't Sebastian.

"Barry?"

"Surprise babe."

That was Sebastian who was standing behind him and kissing his neck. What was happening right now and why he was enjoying it so much?

Barry continued pleasuring Kurt with his mouth and vibrated a little which made Kurt moan. Meanwhile Sebastian hasn't stopped kissing Kurt's neck and shoulders. 

They moved to the bed preparing each other with lube. Then the hottest thing in the world happened at least in Kurt's opinion. Sebastian started passionately kissing Barry and damn did it effected Kurt. 

" I want to feel you inside of me babe."

"Ok."

Kurt couldn't think about anything right now. They situated themselves into comfortable positions for what was coming next. 

Sebastian layed down and pulled Kurt down with him. They kissed whlist Barry got behind Kurt and teased his hole with the tip of his dick. 

" Ready?"

"God yes."

Barry slowly slid inside Kurt and at the same time Kurt entered Sebastian. There was a collective moan from all three of them. 

Kurt and Barry somehow synchronized their thrusting so when Barry thrusted into Kurt, Kurt thrusted into Sebastian. 

" Can I try something Kurt?"

Barry whispered to Kurt's ear.

"Yes."

At that Barry stared vibrating and Kurt just couldn't keep quiet because of that. 

Hearing Kurt moan was really turning both Sebastian and Barry on. With so much stimulation it didn't take long for Kurt to cum and Sebastian fallowed right after and with the image of both boys cumming Barry did as well. 

They cleaned up and layed in bed for a while. Snuggled together.

" This was the best bachelor party ever."

" I knew you would like the surprises. The tension between you two was almost unbearable."

" Pity it was a one-time thing."

" You never know Barry maybe it wasn't."

Kurt just made himself comfortable between those two boys and fell asleep and Sebastian fallowed suit shortly after.

Barry however had different plans than sleeping. He carefully got up and ran to star Labs and continued working on his project named Save Sebastian's life.


	35. Preparations and revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding preparations are here and some big revelation happens with consequences at the end.

The next mouth was pure chaos. The wedding preparations were in full going. Everyone was busy and Barry twice as much with trying to find a way for Sebastian to survive and he might find a solution.

" Are you serious Barry? This can't work and if it did you don't know what consequences it will have."

" It's the only way to save him."

" How asking him and Kurt what they think hm."

" Cait I know it's a leap but..."

" Ok you have almost two years to figure something out I say keep as an option but don't focus too much on it."

" Ok"

Caitlin left and Barry looked at the ampule that contained the solution to Sebastian's death. He should listen to Caitlin and he knows it but he just wants to try it.

For now he'll let it rest and runs back to New York, he promised Sebastian to be there for the tux fitting.

Kurt on the other hand was in the bakery testing cakes with Santana and Jeff.

" Oh nothing with pistachio Bas is allergic to it."

" I honestly can't believe that in a few weeks you're going to marry Sebastian Smythe."

" I know it's crazy."

Once they were done at the bakery Kurt went home to cook dinner for him and Seb. When it was ready and all he had to do was wait for Sebastian to come home, he took the old photo album and looked through the pictures. One in particular caught his eye. 

His dad, his mom and himself as a baby sitting on a bench in front of a coffee shop. What was so interesting about it was the name of that coffee shop.

"Jitters... how.."

He flipped a page and focused on the next picture. He dropped the album in shock. He grabbed his phone and called his dad. He asked one simple question and after getting an answer he was even more shocked. 

He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to Sebastian:

Dinner is ready. I'll be back soon. Love you

Kurt went to Barry's he needed to know if just two more things.

Barry opened the door and was surprised to find Kurt at his doorstep at this hour.

" Kurt? Is everything ok?"

"Is this you?"

Kurt showed him the picture and Barry looked at it and froze.

There he was in that picture standing next to his parents arm rapped around another little boy who he now recognized as Kurt.

" Where did this came from?"

" It was in my photo album. Do you remember this?"

" I didn't not until now."

" Barry Bear... I use to call you that."

" You're my childhood best friend and the first person I had feelings for."

They looked to each other's eyes and said nothing for a few seconds.

Then something snapped inside of them they started kissing. Barry moved inside of the apartment and Kurt shut the door with his foot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what an ending... what's next?


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every decision has repercussions

The door slam shut and Barry and Kurt were still kissing. Barry knew it was selfish to do this but he couldn't help it. But he managed to control himself just a bit longer.

" Wait... you're sure about this? You're getting married soon and..."

" And my fiancé arranged a threesome for our bachelor party... I'm sure of this."

" Really? Cause I won't stop again."

" Good because I don't want you to."

Kurt kissed him again and pushed him on the couch. With Barry he could be the dominant one for the first time. 

While still kissing him Kurt slid his hands under Barry's t-shirt and took it off. Moving his lips from Barry's to his neck and then his chest kissing every inch of flesh, pitching his nipples a bit.

" Mhm Kurt."

" What? You're getting excited."

To prove his point Kurt palmed Barry's erection through his jeans. That made Barry moan. He took off Kurt's shirt and kissed his neck.

"We should probably move this to the bedroom."

" Yeah.. hold on."

Barry takes Kurt to his arms and runs them to the bedroom. Kurt immediately starts to unzip Barry's jeans and takes them off with his underwear too. 

Kurt is kissing down Barry's chest, sucking on the nipples and then continuing down to his abdomen and his dick. He slowly licks the tip and then the whole shaft before taking it to his mouth. Moving his had up and down in steady rythm. 

Kurt feels light vibration on his tongue and looks up to find Barry's body vibrating. 

" I'm sorry happens when I'm excited."

Kurt continued in sucking Barry off and just before he was about to cum he stopped.

" Oh come on..."

" Sshh"

Kurt kissed him and Barry whispered to Kurt's ear some useful information.

" Thanks to my powers I don't need prep."

" Oh god Barry."

They kept kissing and Kurt slowly entered Barry and took him by surprise. While Kurt was thrusting into Barry he used his hand to jerk him off. 

After a few minutes Barry cums and Kurt does right after. They both collapse on each other and just stay like this for a while. Holding each other. 

" I should go home."

" It's late give me a few minutes and I'll run you there."

" Thank you."

Barry ran Kurt in front of his apartment door said goodbye and ran back home. 

Kurt walked into the apartment and his heart ached at the sight of Sebastian sleeping on the couch.

" Bas wake up, it's time for bed. Bas."

" Five more minutes maman."

Sebastian mumbled and Kurt laughed.

" I'm Kurt not your mom."

"Kurt? What is it?"

" About two in the morning."

Suddenly Sebastian felt way more awake.

" Where were you for so long I was worried."

" I was at Barry's I found an old picture and found out that Barry and I are childhood friends."

" That's something."

"Yeah so I went to him to make sure it's true, we talked a little and..."

Kurt paused not knowing how to say it out loud but Sebastian being who he was and how he lived in the past didn't need him to say to understand. Given Kurt state of clothed and his hair he knew what happened.

" And you slept with him."

It wasn't a question it was a statement. Kurt looked at Sebastian and for the first time in a long time all he saw was a controlled, cold mask not giving away any emotions. 

"Bas I.."

" Don't just don't say anything... I need time to think. Go to bed I'll be on the couch tonight."

"But.."

"Kurt please... I just need to be alone right now."

" Ok... goodnight."

As soon as Kurt disappeared in the bedroom Sebastian put his head in his hands and sighed. He looked at his promise ring he got from Kurt on Christmas and played with it on his finger.

The reason behind the threesome was so the tension between them disappeared. So exactly this wouldn't happen and yet it did happen. 

His father's words from when he was at high school came back to him and hit him in full force.

Nobody will love someone like you.

He used to believe those words he did... but not anymore not since Kurt.

He knows Kurt loves him, he knows he won't leave him. He smiled a little, got up from the couch and went to the bedroom. He layed down next to Kurt and snuggled to him.

" Hmm I love you Bas."

" I love you too."

Sebastian's decision to go to bed, however small and simple it seemed had significantly changed the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How this changed the future? For better, worse or something in between?


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day is here

Since that night Kurt and Sebastian didn't talk about what happened. They put it behind them. Days came and went and it was the day before the wedding. Everything was ready only a few last minute adjustment were being made. 

The boys were both nervous. The big day was around the corner and it was exciting and nerve-racking at the same time. 

They surrounded themselves with their friends to kind of unwind and it worked until they went to bed that day. Neither of them could sleep.

" We're really getting married... tomorrow."

" I know it's unbelievable in a sense."

" So scared of commitment that you can't sleep?"

Kurt meant that jokingly even if it had a hint of his true worry.

" Too scared that I won't go through with it to sleep?"

With that answer both of them indirectly admitted their biggest fear to each other.

Sebastian was afraid that Kurt's doubting him and his commitment to him whereas Kurt fear that Sebastian isn't ready to settle down, that he will chicken out at the last moment. 

They looked at each other and just stared at each other for minutes without saying a word. 

" I love Sebastian Smythe and I always will. But are houndred percent sure that this is what you want that you want to get married?"

" Are you really doubting me that much? I love you Kurt more than anything and anyone. I wanna be with you forever... however long that may be. I do want to Marry you."

" Say that tomorrow that's when it'll matter the most."

Sebastian kissed Kurt softly on the lips and pulled him closer. They fell asleep like that and when Kurt woke up he was in bed alone. On Sebastian's side there was a note on a breakfast plate. 

It's bad luck to see the 'bride' groom in our case before the wedding. Love you,see at the altar. 

Kurt smiled at the note and got into the breakfast. He was feeling fantastic, nerves were replaced by excitement and euphoria. That talk last night seemingly helped. 

Sebastian Barry and Caitlin were the first one's to arrive at the venue which was a nice part in Central City with gazebo right in front of the coast. 

" How are Seb exited?"

" Yes very but nervous too."

" That's normal I was nervous too when I married my husband Ronnie."

They all took a moment of silence after mentioning him. Sebastian got to know the whole story of Barry, Caitlin and Cisco a long time ago. 

Sebastian went to change clothes and get ready but there was one thing he had to talk about with Barry.

" You wanted to talk to me?"

" Do you love him?"

Barry was taken aback by the question. 

" What do you..."

" Do you love Kurt?"

" Yes."

There was silence for a few seconds.

" Then what do you think about..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left


	38. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony with an interesting twist. Uninvited guest appears and ruins the day

Barry was surprised by Sebastian's suggestion but after he confirmed that he was serious and Barry thought it through he agreed. 

The ceremony started first to walk down the aisle was Sebastian and Barry with Sebastian's mother between them. To everyone's surprise they both stood in front of Kurt's dad who was orgained to wed Sebastian and Kurt.

Then it was Kurt's turn to walk down the aisle with Carol by his side. When he saw Sebastian and Barry both standing there waiting for him he almost stopped walking from the shock. He was looking from one to the other confused yet aware of what was going on, what was this about.

" Everyone please be seated. We gathered here today to celebrate the love of not two but three people who decided to spend their lives together. I believe they have something to say to each other. Sebastian you may start."

" Kurt I can't even discribe with words how much I love and cherish you. You literally changed my life and you changed me for the better. I know you must be confused right now but I thought about this posibility since the bachelor party. Yesterday you asked me if I was houndred percent sure of this... the is still a yes. I love you and I will love you for the rest of lives."

"Kurt your turn kiddo."

" Sebastian I don't know what to say I surely wasn't expecting today to turn out like this but I'm not complaining. In a certain point of my life I tried to hate you but even then I couldn't. You were under my skin from the very beginning and I fell for you so quickly. I am hopelessly and unconditionally in love with you. Barry bear... from the moment I saw you there was something between us some unexplaineble connection I couldn't even dream about this happening and I'm happy it is."

Now was Barry's turn.

" Kurt I love you and you know that I told you in the most inappropriate moment but I did either way. I tried to push it away to pretend that these feelings mean nothing because I knew you love Sebastian and it's wrong to feel this way but given everything that happened to this point and what is happening right now I couldn't be happier about how things turned out."

" Okay so Sebastian do you take Kurt Hummel and Barry Allen to be your husbands, to love and cherish them, in sickness and in health until death do you a part?"

"I do."

" Kurt do you take Sebastian Smythe and Barry Allen to be your husbands, to love and cherish them, in sickness and in health until death do you a part?"

"I do."

" Barry do you take Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe to be your husbands, to love and cherish them, in sickness and in health until death do you a part?"

"I do."

" I now present you as husband, husband and husband. You may kiss one another."

Kurt kissed both Sebastian and Barry and then Barry kissed Sebastian. The whisperes and cat calles were heard but they didn't care. 

Just as they turned to walk away there was a a red lightninig going through the venue and destroying anything in it's path. People ran out screeming and as the blur stopped Barry immediately recognized the speedster.

" Thawne!"

" Long time no see Barry."

Before Barry could react thawne got a hold of Kurt holding his vibrating hand to his chest.

" Barry!"

" Let him go!"

" Let's see if you are fast enough."

Barry took off running, time slowed for him and it felt like Kurt was miles away from him. Thawne's hand was only inches from Kurt's chest when another lighting appeared and sent thawne flying away from Kurt. Everything sped up then and to everyone's surprise there was another look alike of Sebastian and Barry.

" Stay the hell away from my husband."

"Savitar?"

Caitlin who turned to Frost by this point said at the same time as Barry with the same schock.

" Surprise."

He looked behind to the gazebo and paled.

"Oh no."

Kurt followed his gaze and immediately sprinted into action when he saw both his dad and Sebastian on the ground unconscious.

" No Bas... dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will Burt and Sebastian be ok? The next chapter will be the last one and then there will be a sequel and a whole new story focusing on Kurt and Barry. Let me know what you'd like to see and what powers should Kurt have


	39. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here we reached the end of this story. Now keep in mind that there will be a sequel which will be up sometime this week as well as my Kurt/Barry story which will be Flash oriented. Hope you liked my first full story any comment will be appreciated. Looking forward to seeing you on my next story ❤️

Both Barry's immediately took action and run Sebastian and Burt to hospital. Barry then comes back for Kurt and Savitar with Frost deal with Reverse Flash and the mess. 

In the hospital Burt and Sebastian are both going to the operating room. Barry stays with Kurt the entire time holding him close just like he did years ago. 

Kurt's fully crying by now.

" I can't do this I can't lose them both Barry "

" You won't."

" How do you know that?"

"I don't but I believe it."

"This is not how I pictured my wedding day."

" I'm so sorry Kurt... thawne was there because of me..."

" No it's not your fault Barry. Don't blame yourself ok, promise me."

" Ok fine."

After about two hours the doctor from Sebastian's operation room walked out. 

" How is he?"

" He is stable though he hit his head pretty hard we have to wait for him to wake up to see if there will be any permanent damage. One more thing whatever was in his system probably saved his life."

" What do you mean what was in his system?"

" We don't know we never seen anything like it. It was like a living source of energy. You may find out once he's awake it will take couple hours. Oh this was in his tux pocket whatever he took was in this ampule."

Barry knew exactly what was it that saved Sebastian and he was glad it worked but now he was worried about the possible side affects.

" What could he possibly inject himself with?"

" I know I gave it to him. It was a solution to his future death."

" What really? What was it."

" Some chemicals and my blood."

"What?!"

" The speed force is in my system and thanks to it I'm fast and I have speed healing. I basically gave him my speed to speed heal him by giving him my blood."

" Oh my god thank you thank you."

Kurt kissed him. Now he could do that without feeling guilty because they are actually married.

Kurt's happiness however was short lived. The second doctor came out and just by the grim look on his face both Barry and Kurt could tell this won't be good.

" Doctor how's my dad?"

" I'm so sorry...he didn't make it."

"What?! My...my dad is dead?"

The doctor could only nod and with a touch on Kurt's shoulder walked away.

Kurt felt like a whole world came crushing down on him and fell to his knees crying.

Barry immediately knelt down to him and wrapped his arms around him. He didn't say it's going to be ok because he knew it wouldn't. The pain would never disappear.

Barry didn't know how long they were like this but when Kurt finally stopped crying he got up and went straight to Sebastian's room. He sat down by his bed took his hand and waited for him to wake up. After several long hours it happened. Sebastian slowly opened his eyes looked at Barry with shock and then at Kurt.

" Hey how are you feeling Bas?"

" Tired and confused."

" Don't worry it'll soon go away."

Kurt smiled dispite his enormous grief. Sebastian returned the smile. Never in his life he has seen someone so magnificent and beautiful and yet...

" Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the sequel if you have any tips on how to call it let me know.
> 
> "Who are you?"
> 
> " I'm.. Kurt your husband. You don't remember?"
> 
> "No"
> 
> Sebastian's hand seeds an electric spark to Kurt's and Barry knows full well what this means.
> 
> "Oh oh."
> 
> "What?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. What will happen now and how will they behave with each other? Ideas on the name of the club? How will Barry and the team end up meeting Kurt and Sebastian? Any comment and idea is appreciated.


End file.
